Une famille de dingue
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Comment résumé cette connerie ultra planétaire, c'est impossible mais bon, on peut dire que Sword, Soma , Ios et Kanna sont tombé sur des auteuses plus que barge. On est pas morte voila le chap4 avec beaucoup de bétises!
1. Chap 1

**UNE FAMILLE DE DINGUE**

**Série : **Devil Devil pour le moment ça risque de changer par la suite.

**Auteur :** SytEvol et Dark Polaris dit SE et DP les auteurs super sadiques et complètement folles.

**Disclaimers :** SE : on est obligée d'en faire un ?

DP : malheusement oui ! tu t'y colle ?

SE : ouin ! méchante, euh je peux pas garder Sword quand même ?

DP : NON ! NO ! IIE ! NEIN ! NIET !

SE : ouin ! pas juste !

Sword : bon vous le dites merde, on va pas y passer la journée ?

DP : toi, 2 secondes ! t'y passeras après ! ( sourire de psychopathe ! )

Sword : gloups ! (grosse goutte d'inquiétude)

SE : ouin ! bon bah pas le choix, aucun perso de Devil Devil n'est à nous. Vous étes sûr que je peux pas prendre Sword avec moi dans mon .

DP : CENSURE ! ( le retour du Censeur 2 ! la revanche ! )

SE : mais euh j'ai rien dit de méchant moi ! ouin ! personne ne m'aime ! ouin !

Sword : au secours !

DP : bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien ! SONT PAS A NOUS ! point barre ! alors laisser nous pleurer dans notre coin !

SE : ouais ta raison !

**Note** : cette fics était à l'origine un délire msn mais le jugeant trop trippant on a décidé de vous en faire profiter. Ceci n'est que le début…

**Une famille de dingue Chap 1 **

Sword : Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?

Sword et Ios se retrouvaient au paradis, grâce à Shekil, et parce que Nanami n'arrêtait pas de tanner Sword pour qu'il rende son corps a soma

Sword : Hé Ios dit quelque chose

Ios : Sword, calme-toi 1 peu, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Ton aura maléfique n'arrange rien !

Sword : Oh! mai je les emmerde moi, qu'ils viennent et je leur montrerais que je suis un démon !

Ios soupire, il n'aimait décidément pas cette idée.

Sword :Bon, où on va maintenant ta une idée ?

Ios : Chez moi ?

Sword : T'a un appart?

Ios : Disons plutôt 1 palais !

Il faut dire qu'Ios était haut placé.

Sword :Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis Satan !

Ios : T'as qu'à demander à Shekil !

Ios perdait légèrement patience, Kanna déteignait visiblement sur lui

Sword : Ouais c'est vrai il est où ton toutou ?

Shekil éternua, il était resté sur terre pour " aider" Garvera à protéger les filles.

Ios : Je crois qu'on est seul sur ce coup là !

Sword :Super, en plus on n'a pas de guide !

Ios : Et moi alors !

Sword : Ouais si tu veux.

Sword s'étant détourné, se prit 1 violente tape derrière la tête.

Sword : Aieeeeee mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? oups Kanna !

Kanna : Bah ouais crétin !

Sword : bon comment on se rend chez Ios maintenant ?

Kanna : On suit les panneaux !

Sword : quel panneau, tu vas pas me dire que le palais de Ios est indiqué comme un site touristique !

Kanna : et ça c'est quoi alors !

Kanna pointa du doigt 1 panneau comportant 1 plan.

Sword : Bah heureusement qu'on a pas ça en enfer, sinon je te dis pas le nombre de groupies qui viendrai me voir !

Kanna : ouais c ça !

Kanna était des plus sceptiques.

Kanna : Dit plutôt qu'il y aurait plus d'assassin !

Sword :oh la ferme et allons chez Ios !

Avant de se mettre en route pour aller chez l'ange, Kanna met les lunettes sur Sword.

Sword : qu'est ce que tu fais Kanna ?

Kanna : tu seras moins repérable comme ça que si c'est Sword qui me fait les guides touristiques !

Soma: Ouais bonne idée surtout qu'il commençait légèrement à me taper sur le système !

Sword a légèrement déteint sur Soma.

Les 2 frères partent donc vers le palais de Ios.

Après avoir évité de se retrouver nez à nez avec plusieurs gardes, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Ios. Kanna ne put s'empêcher de siffler devant la vue de l'édifice.

Kanna : Eh bien, les anges ne se refusent rien !

Soma : ta raison Kanna, j'aurai jamais pensé que Ios habitait un véritable palace, heureusement que Sword est pas là (NDSytEvol : façon de parler), il serait vert de jalousie et voudrait tout détruire comme chez Mizuno.

Kanna : la pauvre n'a pas encore fini de payer les réparations !

Soma : ouais. Bon on fait quoi maintenant?

Kanna : j'en sais rien ! On fouille ?

Kanna se mit à sourire à cette idée

Soma : Ouais, je vais voir la bibliothèque.

Kanna : moi je m'occupe de sa chambre.

Soma part tout excité dans la bibliothèque.

Soma : génial tout plein de livre.

Il en prend un

Soma : Oh non je peux pas le lire. Pourquoi c'est pas Ios qui est venu dans mon corps !

Du coté de Kanna, celui-ci trouve enfin la chambre d'Ios après avoir ouvert 1 bonne douzaine de portes.

Kanna : ma parole mais elle est immense cette chambre ! Déjà que Sword râle à propos de la taille de ma chambre, mais là il ferait 1 arrêt cardiaque ! bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là !

Kanna se dirigea vers 1 porte se trouvant sur sa droite

Kanna : Ios a vraiment 1 goût de chiotte niveau fringue !

Du coté de Soma, ce dernier continuait de fouillé, car il ne pouvait lire aucun des livres présents. Il vit soudain un livre plus petit mais aussi mit plus en évidence que les autres.

Soma : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il ouvrit le livre

Soma : Comment séparer une âme d'un corps et lui donner forme humaine. hé mai j'arrive à le lire celui-là !

Il retourne le livre, il y avait un autre titre.

Soma : les anti- techniques de la lumière, ça doit être dans le même style que celle des ténèbres.

Soma lit le livre avec attention en oubliant totalement l'autre parti de celui ci. Du coté de Kanna.

Kanna : bon rien d'intéressant dans les placards, rien dans la commode, rien dans la table de nuit, rien... ah si quelque chose sous le lit !

Kanna venait de passer la main sous le lit, et y détacha 1 enveloppe qui y avait été caché.

Kanna : ça va peut-être devenir intéressant finalement. La vache, les anges savent pas passer l'aspirateur, c plein de mouton là-dessous !

Soma :Kanna, viens la je crois que g trouvé quelque chose !

Kanna : moi aussi ! Figure-toi que Ios cache des enveloppes sous son lit !

Soma : moi g trouver un livre sur les anti-techniques de la lumière dans la bibliothèque de Ios.

Kanna : fais voir ça ?

Soma :tiens.

Mais Kanna n'arriva pas à lire le livre.

Kanna : ok, j'y comprends rien ! Pourtant ce livre était dans la bibliothèque d'Ios, et toi t'arrive à le lire ?

Soma :bah oui, c'est étrange, je n'arrive a lire que les livres démoniaques.

Kanna : que peut bien faire Ios avec 1 livre démoniaque ? Bon, à mon tour, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe.

Kanna ouvrit l'enveloppe, et y trouva plusieurs pages manuscrites.

Kanna : ça ressemble à 1 rapport.

Soma : un rapport sur quoi?

Kanna : attend j'ai pas encore lu !

Kanna lut silencieusement les pages.

Soma :dépêche alors !

Aussi impatient que Sword.

Kanna : bonne nouvelle !

Soma : quoi ?

Kanna : je sais lire les écritures divines !

Soma : c'est tout ? Qu'est ce que dit ces bouts de papier, putain Kanna grouille !

Kanna : wow tu te calme Soma !

Soma : non, je me calme pas tant que tu m'as pas dit ce qu'il y a là dedans.

Kanna : c'est 1 rapport de mission d'Ios, enfin 1 partie. Il rapporte que durant cette mission, il a découvert un livre étrange.

Soma commençait à étrangler son frère.

Soma : quel livre ?

Kanna : et ce livre doit ê celui que tu as trouvé. Dit-il en se dégageant facilement de l'étreinte de son frère.

Kanna : maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi il a caché ça à ses supérieurs ?

Soma : oui pourquoi? là dedans il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de demander à Ios lui-même.

Kanna : argh !

Kanna fit la grimace, et se résigna à laisser la place à Ios.

Ios : que veux-tu me demander Soma ?

Soma : pourquoi tu as caché ce rapport sous ton lit, et aussi pourquoi tu as un livre écrit avec des écritures démoniaques ?

Ios soupira : premièrement, c'est pas sympa de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. et deuxièmement, n'oublie pas de respirer.

Soma :mais je respire normalement, et maintenant tu réponds à mes questions !

Il fait la même chose qu'a son frère il commence à étrangler Ios. (NDSytEvol : pas patient le Soma) (NDDark Polaris : c'est sur !)

Ios : bon, allons nous assoire pour parler de ça.

Soma :ok je te suis.

Ios et Soma vont dans le salon et s'installent sur 2 fauteuils.

Soma : Bon maintenant tu me raconte tout.

Ios : Par où commencer ?

Soma : Par le début.

Ios resta 1 instant silencieux, soupira, ferma les yeux, et commença son récit.

Ios : Peu de temps avant mon 101ème combat contre Sword, on m'envoya récupérer d'anciennes reliques.

Il s'interrompit 1 instant.

Ios : Durant mes recherches, je suis tombé sur ce livre.

Ios désigna le livre que tenait toujours Soma.

Ios : Le titre m'a intrigué, mais malgré les bases que j'ai en langues démoniaques, je n'ai pas pu le déchiffrer entièrement, donc je l'ai ramené avec moi. J'étais sensé en faire-part à mes supérieurs, mais 1 pressentiment me poussa à ne rien leur dire.

Soma : Quel pressentiment? Si tu veux, ce livre, moi je peux te le lire, puisque je peux déchiffrer naturellement les langues démoniaques !

Ios : Soma... j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas que ce livre ne tombe entre les mains de mes supérieurs. Et au vu de ce qui c'est passé depuis que nous sommes sur Terre, j'en ai l'intime conviction ! As-tu commencé à le lire ?

Soma : Un peu oui, pourquoi?

Ios : Quelle partie ?

Soma : Celle des anti-techniques de la lumière.

Ios :Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Soma :Pas grand chose que j'ignore. Elles fonctionnent sur le même principe que les anti-techniques des ténèbres, sauf qu'au lieu de créer des armes, elle créent des armures. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la partie qui parle de la façon de séparer une âme d'un corps et de lui donner forme humaine.

Ios : Cette partie risque d'intéresser Sword, mais il est trop emporté pour étudier ce livre calmement. Le mieux à faire c'est que tu m'aides.

Soma : Ca c'est sur, mais il peut être utile à toi aussi.

Ios entendit du bruit en provenance de dehors

Ios : Mieux vaudrait partir et retourner sur Terre pour étudier le livre. Après tout, j'ai été déclaré "ennemi du ciel" !

Soma : Oui mais on repart comment? Oubli pas c'est Shekil qui nous à envoyer ici.

Ios : C'est vrai ça !

Ios réfléchit 1 instant

Ios : J'ai peut-être 1 ID!

Soma :Laquelle?

Ios :Prend 1 sac dans le placard

Ios lui désigna 1 porte

Ios : Et met y le livre et mes notes

Il lui tendit des feuilles

Ios : Je prends quelques livres et suis moi !

Soma : Ok

Soma fait exactement ce que lui avait dit Ios, mais il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour partir d'ici. Ios les fit sortir par derrière, après avoir vérifié s'il n'y avait personne. Après 1 long trajet, tout en se cachant des autres anges, ils arrivèrent dans 1 coin désert du paradis.

Soma :On est où la?

Ios : Un coin particulièrement tranquille du paradis et surtout, oublié de tous.

Il existe ici 1 porte menant sur Terre mais elle ne peut qu'être ouverte d'ici, et non de la Terre. Il m'ait déjà arrivé de la prendre quand j'étais plus jeune.

Tout en disant ça, il se mit à sourire.

Soma :Tu es déjà venu avant cette histoire avec Sword ? Attend, j'ai peur de pas comprendre. Le sage Ios faisait des bêtises étant jeune ! J'ai hâte de dire ça à Kanna et à Sword, ils vont pas en croire leurs oreilles.

Soma était mort de rire en imaginant la tête de son frère et de son coloc en apprenant la news.

Ios : Ça arrive à tout le monde, et j'ai été enfant aussi. Les anges ont 1 cycle de croissance comme les humains mais plus long. Et par pitié ne dit rien à Sword car après il sera intenable !

Soma :Je vais me gêné tu parles. Bon on y va à ta porte.

Ios soupira de dépit et se mit à avancer vers 1 mur recouvert de lierre qu'il écarta pour dégager la porte.

Soma : C'est ça ta porte ! maouse le truc ! Et tu l'ouvrais gamin ! Bah dit donc il fallait pas vouloir t'énervé alors.

Ios : Les anges sont plus fort que les humains, je te signale. Dit Ios visiblement irrité.

Soma :Oui bon c'est pas ma faute, oublis pas que je suis en dessous des humains normaux, j'ai aucune force. La preuve c'est toujours Nanami qui me défend même aujourd'hui.

Ios : Au grand désespoir de Sword !

Soma : Oui je sais Sword m'en veut toujours d'être faible, mais c'est pas ma faute BORDEL.

Ios : Du calme Soma, excuse-moi de m'être légèrement emporté.

Soma :LEGEREMENT EMPORTE MAIS TOUT LE MONDE ME PREND POUR LE FAIBLE DE SERVICE ALORS QUE JE FAIS TOUT POUR VOUS AIDEZ !

Ios prit la poignée et tira d'1 coup sec. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sans 1 bruit. Il attrapa Soma et dit simplement :

Ios : On y va !

L'entraînant dans la brèche. Ils retrouvèrent devant chez les Amano.

Soma : Hé comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve ici ?

Ios : Cette brèche permet de se rendre où on veut sur Terre.

Soma :A ok. bon on devrait peut être rentrée non ?

Soma eut à peine prononcer sa phrase que quelque chose le fit tomber à terre.

Soma : Papa calme toi c'est que nous.

Père: oh Soma ça fait 1 mois que vous êtes parti.

Soma: Autant ?

Soma regarde Ios pour avoir une explication. Ios rassure leur père en lui racontant un beau mensonge, ce qui aurait bien fait rire Sword, un ange qui ment, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir ça ! Puis se rapprocha de Soma et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Ios : Je t'expliquerais quand on sera seul.

Soma :Ok, mais n'espère pas que j'oublie ce que tu faisais étant jeune.

Soma avait un grand sourire.

Soma : Bon je vais voir Nanami et la rassurer qu'on est revenu, je parie qu'elle s'est fait un sang d'encre.

Ios : Bon bah moi je vais me prendre 1 douche!

Soma :Ok a toute !

Ios lui rendit son salut . Soma parti vers chez Nanami, il sonna et se retrouva en face de celle ci.

Nanami : Soma ? Bon sang où étais-tu passé ?

A suivre …… To be continued…… Tsuzuku …….

Sword : Encore des folles qui nous en veulent.

SE : Hé oui mon petit Sword à moi.

Sword : Ouin ! pas juste !

DP : sortez les mouchoirs !

SE : ouais vous allez en baver les mecs et là c'est que le début !

Kanna : ça promet !

DP : c'est peu de le dire !

SE : envoyé des reviews si vous voulez connaître la suite des mésaventures complètement loufoques de nos pauvres bishonens favoris.

Kanna : n'en faites rien ! on sera tranquille !

SE : désolé mon petit ange noir mais la suite est déjà écrite et il n'y a plus qu'à la mettre au propre, pauvre de vous.

Ios : - -° génial !

SE : à la prochaine tout le monde !

DP : a ! chao ! sayônara ! bye ! adios !

Répartition des rôles, répartition qui est tenu le plus souvent car parfois les 2 auteurs s'échangent les persos !

SE : Sword, Soma, Père.

DP : Ios, Kanna, Nanami !


	2. Chap 2

Une famille de dingue. 

**Série : **Devil Devil pour le moment ça risque de changer par la suite.

**Auteur :** SytEvol et Dark Polaris dit SE et DP les auteurs super sadiques et complètement folles. On est 2, Dark Polaris n'est pas une autre moi, elle existe vraiment !

DP : encore heureux !

SE : c'est clair, pas envie d'avoir une folle comme elle dans ma tête !

DP : c'est trop tard, tu l'es déjà !

SE : bah on est 2 !

Sword : vous avez fini de vous pouiller vous 2 !

SE et DP : On te proute !

Duo : Copyright !

SE et DP : Urusei !

Sanzo : Copyright ! BAM ! coups de feu ! tout le monde est calmé et on passe au disclaimers

**Disclaimers : **DP : la même chose que la dernière fois ! mode ronchonne!

SE : tu te foules pas toi !

DP : non ! boude

Sword : au moins c'est rapide !

SE : toi te mêle pas de ça, sinon tu passes la nuit seul sur le canapé avec les mômes !

Sword : gloups ! goutte de mangas

DP : charmant ! voix du Barbare de Naheulbeuk ! MERDE ! SONT PAS A NOUS !

SE : place au chap ! ouin ! veux mon Sword moi !

DP : et bah tu l'auras pas tout de suite ! Noël, peut-être ? Moi, je veux Folken ! et Sanzo, et Kougaiji ! et Kanon ! je veux un harem de bisho !

SE : moi je l'ai dans mon appart !

Sword : arrête de rêver éveillé, on veut pas de toi !

SE : m'en fous je garde au moins Benoit, lui il veut bien na !

DPvoix de l'elfe : maintenant, le chapitre !

**Note : **cette fics était à l'origine un délire msn mais le jugeant trop trippant on a décidé de vous en faire profiter. Voilà la suite. OOC de Soma et Sword, voire Ios et Kanna aussi. Mais pas pour tout de suite Kanna.

**Note 2** : l'écriture est sponsorisé par l'équipe de Naheulbeuk !

DP : on vous adoreuh !

SE avec la voix du nain : il est dépressif ton ménestrel !

DP : une baffe !

SE : Cabrelbeuk !

DP : vous pouvez écouter ça sur l'album Conneries de donjon !

**Note 3** : nous sommes sobres quand nous écrivons, nous n'avons pris ni drogues, ni alcools avant d'écrire !

**Note 4** : arrêter avec les notes !

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi !

SE : euh on ta pas encore appeler Q-chan !

DP : qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Oo !

Quatre : J'ai cru qu'on m'avais appeler !

SE : nan nan !

DP : ah ! « note 4 » ! « 4 » ! avais pas tilté ! Warning ! l'abus de notes nuisent gravement à la santé mentale ! déjà qu'on est pas claire mentalement, mais là …

**Une famille de dingues Chap 2**

Nanami : Soma ? Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ?

Soma : Je… j'étais avec Kanna au Paradis.

Nanami : Au Paradis ?

Nanami le regarde, surprise par cette excuse. Elle se rapproche de Soma, le regarde et dit:

Nanami : Et tu crois que je vais gober ça !

Soma : Mais c'est vrai Nanami, tu pourras demander à Kanna si tu veux.

Il la regarde avec son air de chien battu. Nanami fait la moue devant son regard.

Nanami : Oh mais je compte bien vérifier ! Et il est où Kanna ?

Elle semblait très énervée.

Soma : Il est à la maison, mais si tu y vas tout de suite, je pense que tu vas voir Ios plutôt.

Nanami : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On s'est inquiété, tu sais, on savait pas où vous étiez !

Soma : C'est bon je suis plus un gamin, je sais me défendre.

Sur ces mots, il fait apparaître son flingue.

Nanami : Soma, j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça ! Décidément, Sword déteint sur toi !

Soma : Oui et alors, qu'est ce ça peut te faire !

Soma commence peu à peu à monter le ton.

Nanami : Eh ! Tu me parles autrement, n'oublies pas à qui tu parles !

Nanami se mit à crier, elle était furieuse. Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez !

Soma : Oh ! Et pis merde, je viens pour la rassurer et c'est encore moi qui me fais engueuler. La prochaine fois qu'elle sera dans le pétrin, elle se débrouillera.

Soma repart chez lui. Quand il rentra à la maison, Ios se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Ios : Ca ne va pas, Soma ?

Soma : NON JE VIENS DE M'ENGUEULER AVEC NANAMI !

Il est toujours énervé. Ios le regarde complètement éberlué.

Ios : Eh bien, c'est pas ton jour !

Soma : CA TU L'AS DIT. JE MONTE VOIR CE QUE DIT TON PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE BOUQUIN DE MERDE !

Soma monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Ios sirote son café.

Soma prend le livre concernant la partie sur l'extraction de l'âme, mais n'arrive pas à détacher les pages. Quand soudain, il arrive enfin a détaché 2 blocs de pages, il remarque au milieu un trou où repose un autre livre.

Soma : Projet Ios/Sword/Humains qu'est ce que c'est que ça. "Projet ange/démon et réceptacle humains pour recevoir les âmes de Ios, ange avec sang de démon, et Sword, démon avec sang d'ange." C'est quoi ce bins. KANNA RAMENE TON CUL VITE FAIT !

Ios, toujours dans la cuisine, entend Soma l'appeler, ou plutôt appeler Kanna.

Ios : Vaut mieux que je te laisse la place Kanna! Ton frère est d'une humeur de chien !

Ios ferma les yeux et Kanna prit le relais. Celui-ci alla rejoindre son frère.

Soma : Super, c'est toi que je voulais voir justement. Regarde ça !

Kanna : Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas le déchiffrer.

Dit-il sans prendre la peine de prendre le bouquin.

Soma : Regarde l'autre coté du bouquin et lit le moi, j'en suis incapable.

Kanna soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et prit le livre.

Kanna : Bordel ! Ça veut dire quoi ça !

Kanna avait l'air chaviré.

Soma : Quoi, qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Kanna : Visiblement, la venue de nos squatters était planifiée !

Soma : Là je suis ok ! Mais j'ai lu aussi que Ios avait du sang de démon et Sword du sang d'ange.

Kanna : Ces 2 là vont être vert ! Remarque ça explique le fait qu'ils s'entendent tant bien que mal !

Soma : Oui, c'est vrai.

Kanna : Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Soma : Aucune idée ! Au moins, ils ont une bonne raison de se haïr.

Kanna : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on les met au courant ?

Soma : Non surtout pas, je crois qu'ils réagiront mal, surtout Sword ! Mais je me demande qui étaient les réceptacles de départ. Je vais continuer de lire ma partie.

Soma déchire le livre en 2.

Soma : Tiens, lis la tienne et ne dit rien à Ios.

Kanna : Pas de problème !

Il prit la partie que lui tendait Soma, et alla dans sa chambre. Soma lit sa partie et tombe sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Soma : PUTAIN D'ENFOIRER ! JE VAIS LES TUER, SI JE TROUVE LES SALAUDS QUI ONT MIS CE PROJET AU POINT !

Kanna déboule dans la chambre de son frère.

Kanna : Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme ça ?

Soma : Tu veux savoir qui étaient les réceptacles d'origine ?

Kanna : T'as déjà trouvé ?

Soma : Oui, et je pense pas que ça va te plaire.

Kanna : Vas y.

Soma : Toi et moi dans la même situation que maintenant.

Kanna pâlit à vue d'œil, mais ne dit rien, sous le choc.

Soma : Ouais, on est juste des cobayes comme Ios et Sword.

Kanna : Pourquoi ? Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Quel intérêt les 2 camps retirent-ils de ça ?

Soma : Aucune idée ! Mais vaut mieux pas que les autres l'apprennent. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Sword et Ios, mais de tous les autres aussi. Ca leur ferait un choc.

Kanna : Tu m'étonne !

Kanna était amer. Cette situation le rendait malade.

Soma se posait des questions quand il entendit la porte en bas et leur père les appeler.

Soma : PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE ! JE VAIS LUI DIRE LE FOND DE MA PENSEE A CE MEC QUI SE PREND POUR NOTRE PERE !

Kanna sursaute en entendant son frère crier.

Kanna : Calme-toi, il n'est peut-être au courant de rien, dit-il calmement.

Soma : A OUI ? C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Soma sort de la chambre.

Kanna : Il est impossible en ce moment !

Kanna s'élança à sa suite, pour limiter la casse.

Soma : PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE ! DIS MOI QUE T'ES NOTRE PERE, SINON T'ES MORT ! (NDSYT : à la façon Sword)

Kanna : Soma !

Kanna retient Soma qui étranglait déjà leur père.

Soma : QUOI PUTAIN ! (NDSYT : il est vraiment vulgaire)

Kanna : Tu la ferme crétin !

Kanna se retourne vers leur père qui les regarde complètement ahuri.

Kanna : Est-ce que la grossesse de maman fut inhabituelle ?

Père: Non pourquoi ?

Kanna : Tu en es sûr ?

Soma: Au fait, à quoi elle ressemblait maman ?

Père: Hé ben en réalité, les garçons vous avez été adoptés.

Kanna : Quoi ?

Soma qui se jette sur son père.

Soma : Quoi?

Le père de Soma tombe dans les vapes.

Kanna : Ah bah bravo Soma !

Soma : Quoi ? Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? Attend, ça fait 15 ans qu'il fait le papa gâteau pour rien !

Kanna regarde leur père puis revient sur Soma.

Kanna : Aide-moi à le réveiller, je veux en savoir plus.

Soma : Moi, je me tire. Sinon, je crois que je vais le tuer, et à côté, Sword aurait été gentil !

Kanna ne dit rien et regarde son frère partir. Il le comprend, ça lui fait aussi un choc, mais il doit savoir. Soma part de la maison et va vers le temple détruit pour se défouler un peu, après tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Pendant ce temps, Kanna essaie de réveiller tant bien que mal leur père, mais Soma n'y est pas allé de main morte ! (NDSYT : le pauvre père) Quant à Soma, il essaie toutes les anti-techniques qu'il connaît, mais rien ne le calme. De son côté, Kanna a enfin réussit à réanimer leur père et lui sert un bon remontant, plus un poche de glace pour ça tête.

Père: Où est ton frère, Kanna ?

Kanna : Dehors, il avait besoin de se calmer.

Père : Ah, je vois. Tu veux me parler Kanna ?

Kanna : A ton avis ! Pourquoi je t'aurais réanimé sinon ?

Père : Je sais pas. Par pitié de ton pauvre père ?

Le père fait une mine de chien battu.

Kanna : Oh, pas la peine de me faire cette tête ! Ça prend pas ! Crois-tu que nous sortir une bombe pareille allait passer comme une lettre à la poste ?

Père : Euh, oui.

Kanna était furieux. (NDSYT : sans blague/NDDP : non)

Père : Bon, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Kanna s'assoit.

Kanna : Commence par le début !

Père : Bon, il a 15 ans, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme et d'une femme...

Kanna le regarde.

Kanna : Et ?

Père : Et ils m'ont demandé de vous élever. C'est tout.

Kanna : C'est tout ? C'était qui ces gens ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Père : Je sais pas. Je ne les avais jamais vus avant et ni après.

Kanna : Et depuis, tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles ?

Père : Non jamais.

Kanna : Comment étaient-ils ?

Père : La femme était très belle. On aurait dit un ange. Alors que l'homme était assez râleur.

Kanna : Un type assez râleur ! Un peu comme Soma ces temps-ci ?

Père : Euh…oui, assez. Mais très protecteur envers la jeune femme et vous 2.

Kanna , songeur : Etrange...

Père : Que dis-tu Kanna ?

Kanna, se reprenant : Non rien ! Es-tu sûr de ne rien savoir de plus ?

Père : Non, désolé. La femme était très triste de vous quitter, mais l'homme disait que c'était pour votre bien a tous les 4.

Kanna : Tous les 4 ?

Père : Vous 2 et eux, je pense.

Kanna : Ah ! Bon, merci, je vais voir comment va Soma.

Tout en disant ça, Kanna avait l'air de plus en plus préoccupé.

Du coté de Soma, c'était pas la joie.

Soma : Putain ! Après Sword et Ios qui débarquent, je pensais pouvoir être tranquille quand ils partiraient, mais non, on dirait que je vais devoir supporter le parasite plus longtemps !

Kanna arriva à ce moment là, guidé par la voix de son frère pestant contre un certain démon !

Soma : Putain Sword ! Quand vas-tu te tirer de ma vie !

Kanna : Soma ?

Soma : Quoi encore? Oh ! C'est toi Kanna !

Kanna : Qui veux-tu que se soit ?

Il sourit légèrement, mais ça cachait mal son malaise.

Soma : Je sais pas. Ios peut-être, ou Nanami, ou je sais pas qui, encore prêt à m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle !

Kanna soupire et s'assoit sur une pierre.

Soma : Quoi encore ?

Kanna : J'en ai appris un peu plus.

Soma : Ah et quoi? Qu'on doit disparaître ?

Kanna : Si t'as des infos à ce sujet, préviens-moi !

Soma : Quoi ? Non Kanna, dis ce que tu as appris ?

Kanna ferme les yeux.

Kanna : Il y a 15 ans, un homme et une femme nous confièrent à papa. D'après sa description, la femme était un ange et l'homme était un démon.

Soma : Génial ! Le couple idéal !

Kanna : Ils demandèrent à papa de nous élever. Et depuis plus rien.

Soma : Super ! Et on fait comment pour en savoir plus sur eux et sur nous ?

Kanna : J'en sais rien ! Ils disaient que c'était pour le bien de nous 4. Mais vu la situation, je doute de la signification du "nous 4". Nous et ces 2 là, ou nous et nos squatters ?

Soma : Je dirais plutôt la 2ème solution.

Kanna : Avec le bol qu'on a en ce moment, j'suis du même avis !

Soma : Bon, on fait quoi des squatters comme tu dis, on leur dit ou pas ?

Kanna : Sais pas ! Ios risque d'être sous le choc et c'est tout, mais Sword risque de péter une durite !

Soma : Vu comment j'ai réagi, vaut mieux l'attacher avant de lui dire,

ou on charge Nanami de le faire !

Kanna : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas mettre au courant les autres tout de suite ?

Soma : Au moins Nanami, c'est la seule qui sache tenir Sword en respect, ou alors, je crois pas qu'on va revoir la ville en état.

Kanna lève les yeux au ciel.

Kanna : Bon, d'accord !

Les 2 frères vont chez Nanami, en appréhendant quand même sa réaction devant la nouvelle. Soma sonne chez Nanami, et ils lui apprirent ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Elle était abasourdie.

Soma: ça va Nanami ? (NDDP : J'ai grillé les étapes /NDSYT : J'ai vu, mais on va pas raconter tout une 3ème fois !)

Soma: Hé ho Nanami, Soma appelle Nanami, ça va?

Nanami toujours sous le choc, regarde tour à tour Soma et Kanna.

Nanami : C'est une blague hein ? Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça !

Soma : Demande à Kanna ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai appris la news ?

Nanami regarde Kanna qui se prend la tête entre les mains.

Soma : Bon, puisque le frangin parle plus, j'ai fini de détruire le temple et j'ai failli tuer le mec qui me sert de père.

Nanami regarde Soma, surprise par le changement de tempérament de son ami.

Nanami : Et pourquoi vous me racontez ça ?

Soma : On veut que tu mettes les 2 squatters au courant et comme t'es la seule qui tienne Sword en respect, on n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Nanami : Euh les 2 en même tps ?

Soma : C'est toi qui vois ! Le mieux pour mon super copain le démon (ton ironique) serait qu'on m'attache, sinon je pense pas qu'il reste quelque chose de chez toi.

Nanami : Bah, voyons ! Et comme par hasard on fait ça chez moi !

Soma : Si tu veux aller ailleurs, c'est toi qui décide.

Nanami : Oui, je préfère ! Allons à ton défouloir !

Soma : Pour ce qu'il en reste, déjà qu'il y avait plus grand chose après Sword, là, le Sahara est habité à côté de ce que j'ai fait du temple !

Nanami : Raison de plus !

Soma : Si tu veux.

Les jumeaux et Nanami vont au temple et ont pris une corde en passant. Nanami attache Soma à ce qui reste du pilier de pierre.

Soma : Kanna, retire les lunettes, c'est toi les a mises.

Kanna retire les lunettes, libérant Sword.

Sword : Il se passe quoi là ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ? Libéré moi ? Nanami, si c'est une de tes idées pour que je rende son corps a Soma…

Nanami : Non Sword, c'est pas ça cette fois.

Nanami hésita.

Nanami : C'est que je dois t'annoncer quelque chose qui va pas te plaire.

Elle se tourne vers Kanna.

Nanami : Kanna, peux-tu laisser la place à Ios ?

Kanna acquiesça et laissa la place.

Ios : Euh Nanami ? Pourquoi Sword est attaché ?

Sword : Ouais, je veux savoir qui est le dingue qui a eu l'idée de me faire ça !

Nanami : Le dingue, c'est Soma !

Sword : Quoi ? Depuis quand il pète les plombs pour me faire des coups comme ça ?

Nanami : Depuis qu'on a des mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer !

En disant ça, Nanami avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

Sword : Quelle mauvaise news?

Il commence à avoir un peu peur. Ios aussi s'inquiète mais ne le montre pas.

Sword : Bon, c'est quoi ta news que je puisse être libre ?

Nanami hésite encore et se demande encore si c'est une bonne idée, quand Ios intervient.

Ios : Est-ce à propos du livre qu'on a ramené du Paradis ?

Sword : Quel livre ?

Nanami : Oui.

Sword : Et il dit quoi votre putain de bouquin, pour lequel je suis attaché sans raison ?

Ios : Pas forcément sans raison ! N'est-ce pas Nanami ?

Nanami hocha la tête.

Sword : Bon, vous la dite cette raison ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! J'ai un corps à récupérer, si vous voulez que je me casse en vitesse !

(NDDP : j'aime bien faire mariner Sword ! Quelle sadique je fais /NDSYT : ta raison/NNDP : XD)

Sword : Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ios : Bon, je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au Paradis, jusqu'à ce que je laisse ma place à Kanna .

Il raconta tout à Sword, du moins tout ce qu'il savait.

Sword : Et qu'est-ce qu'ont découvert les gamins ?

Ios : à toi de jouer Nanami !

L'ange et le démon regardaient à présent Nanami.

Sword : Alors ?

Nanami : Tout d'abord, jurez-moi de ne pas m'interrompre !

Sword : Ok, comme tu veux.

Ios : C'est promis !

Nanami leur révéla ce que Kanna et Soma lui avaient dit. Comme prévus, Ios resta statique, et Sword, c'est Sword ! Il tombe dans les vapes.

Soma : Hé Kanna ! Je t'ai dit d'enlevé ces putains de lunettes qui me font chier !

Ios et Nanami se retournent vers Soma.

Nanami : Soma ?

Ios est toujours dans le vague.

Soma : Quoi ? Bon, il les enlève ces lunettes, merde ! Attend, mais j'ai plus les lunettes. C'est quoi le bins ! Me dites pas qu'il s'est évanouit l'autre enfoiré de mes 2.

Ios : Faut croire ! Pas étonnant, vu ce qu'on vient d'apprendre !

Nanami : T'as l'air de tenir le coup toi ?

Ios : Kanna fait grève !

Soma : Et même mon frangin se casse ! Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombé, putain de merde. Bon, vous me libérez ou vous attendez que Satan se pointe sur le dos de Dieu pour le faire !

(NDSYT : Soma pète vraiment les plombs /NDDP : J'vois ça !)

Nanami défait les liens de Soma.

Soma : Ah enfin ! Bon, je tue qui en premier, Satan ou Dieu ?

Ios ne répond pas étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Nanami : Soma tu te calme !

Soma : Quoi encore ? Et pis pourquoi je me calmerais, avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Il manquerait plus que ça soit Satan mon père, et Dieu ma mère, pendant qu'on y est !

Il commence légèrement à s'énerver et à envoyer des décharger d'énergie un peu partout. Ios émerge.

Ios : Soma arrête! S'il te plait !

Soma : Arrête quoi ? Je suis calme, très calme.

C'est vite dit, car Ios est obliger de protéger Nanami pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas les décharges. Ios met Nanami en sécurité, puis immobilise Soma.

Ios : maintenant, calme-toi.

Soma : Dégage, c'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! T'es pas mon frère ou mon père pour me dire ça !

Ios relâcha sa prise et gifla Soma.

Ios : ça suffit ! criant et fulminant tu crois que c'est facile pour moi !

Ios se retourna et s'éloigna. (NDDP : il craque /NDSYT : non sans blague)

Soma : C'est de votre faute ce qui se passe. Si toi et cet enfoiré de démon passiez pas tout votre temps à vous battre, vous seriez pas ici à nous faire chier Kanna et moi.

Ios s'immobilisa. Soma hurle mais n'est pas calmer pour autant il cherche quelque chose pour se défouler mais ne trouve rien d'autre que Ios sur qui il saute dessus. Par manque de chance, Ios contrôle mieux sa colère que lui, ainsi que sa force. Soma se retrouva à terre.

Soma : Putain ! Lâche, espèce d'enculer à plume !

Ios : Tu me parle pas comme ça crétin !

Soma : Ah oui, et comment je dois te parler, oh Ios le plus grand des emmerdeurs !

Ios grogna et le lâcha.

Ios : M'attendez pas pour manger ce soir !

Il s'éloigna au pas de course.

Soma : J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il lui tire dessus avec son flingue. Ios l'évite de justesse, et Nanami sort de sa cachette.

Nanami : Mais ça va pas !

Soma : Toi ta gueule ! (NDSYT : vulgaire le Soma !)

Nanami se renfrogna et il donna une gifle monumentale, puis partit en courant et en pleures.

Soma : Putain, je me casse d'ici moi !

Soma déploya des ailes de démon et partit. Ios regarda la scène d'un regard triste.

Soma se retrouva vite sur le toit du lycée et laissa sa rage de nouveau sortir. Il ne restait presque rien du lycée et Soma n'était toujours pas calmé, au contraire c'était pire.

Soma : Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ce bordel ?

Pendant ce temps, Ios errait au gré de ses pensées mais un seul mot ne cessait de lui revenir. Pourquoi ? Il se mit à hurler ce simple mot. Quant à Soma, il pleurait sur son sort dans tous les sens du terme. Ios s'inquiétait néanmoins pour Soma qui accusait le coup moins bien que lui. Il libéra ses ailes et partit à sa recherche. Soma était effondré et ne voulait plus bouger. Pour lui, rien n'était facile. Déjà avant quand il était simplement un humain et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était rien en réalité. Ios ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Soma. Il se posa et s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule, et murmura.

Ios : Soma ?

Soma : Quoi encore ?

Dit-il en hurlant, mais les larmes aux yeux. Ios retira sa main.

Soma : Putain ! Sword a raison, les anges avec leur putain de bonté, c'est vraiment écœurant.

Ios ne dit rien, et baissa la tête. Il en avait assez. Il se releva et s'éloigna.

Ios : Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

Soma : Pour moi ou Sword ? Oh ! Et pis va te faire foutre !

Ios détourna la tête pour que Soma ne le voit pas pleurer, puis s'envola.

Soma : Bon un de moins, faut que je trouve le moyen de me débarrasser de l'autre emmerdeur.

Ios vola pendant 1 long moment avant de se poser dans 1 forêt, au moins il serait seul ici. Soma, lui, marchait en ville sans but réel. (NDDP : va leur falloir un peu d'action car là, c'est la dépression assurée /NDSYT : ta raison à part les crises de Soma, il y rien d'autre/NDDP : bah faut dire qu'un ange c'est relativement calme /NDDP : aller leur faut un bon remontant /NDSYT : t'as une idée car moi nada /NDDP : je cherche ! j'ai peut-être une idée /NDSYT : vas y lance-toi)

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, il faisait nuit maintenant. Ios ne vit pas le coup venir et maintenant il plongeait dans l'inconscience.

Inconnu: Et d'un, au suivant maintenant !

L'inconnu disparut avec Ios sous le bras. Il repéra Sword et jeta Ios à ses pieds.

Soma : Quoi encore ! Et qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas mais sourit. (NDDP : je suis ton père! NONNN ! pétage de plomb perso ! )

Soma : tu vas répondre ou t'as droit au traitement de faveur !

Soma fait apparaître son flingue. (NDSYT : désolé, j'ai une fixation sur les flingues /NDDP : j'vois ça! Moi, martyrisage d'Ios pour la bonne cause! )

L'inconnu quitta la branche sur laquelle il était et apparut derrière Soma. Soma voulut se retourner mais fut assommé. (NDDP : 2 de KO ! à qui le tour /NDSYT : je sais pas)

Lorsque Ios reprit connaissance, il ne put voir immédiatement où il se trouvait. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il sentit néanmoins qu'il était maintenu attaché. A quoi ? Mystère ! Il vit Soma évanoui près de lui, mais préféra le laisser dormir au cas ou il pèterait encore les plombs a son réveil. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient au centre de la pièce. Une pièce dénuée de décoration. Il pouvait entendre au loin, le bruit de machines indéterminées. Soma commençait à remuer, puis se réveilla.

Soma : Putain, où est-ce qu'on a encore débarqué ?

Ios leva les yeux au ciel, ça n'allait pas être simple !

Ios : J'en sais rien.

Soma : Génial! Encore un plan foireux !

Ios : Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien !

Soma : Ouais, comme d'hab !

Voix sortie d'on ne sait où : Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillés !

Soma : Putain ! T'es qui ? L'homme invisible ?

Rires.

Voix : Quel humour !

Soma : Tu vas voir si j'ai de l'humour une fois libre de mes mouvements ! Espèce d'emplumé du cerveau !

Voix : Emplumé ? Qui te dit que j'appartiens à cette espèce !

Soma : L'une ou l'autre c'est pareil, ils sont cons des 2 cotés !

Ios tente se trouver la source de cette voix mais n'y parvient pas. Il n'aime pas du tout ça.

Soma : Bon, tu réponds l'emmerdeur de service n°2 ou tu veux que je vienne te le faire dire ?

Voix : Tu m'amuses Sword ! Quand apprendras-tu à te taire ? Ios l'a comprit depuis longtemps. N'est-ce pas Ios?

Ios : Qui êtes-vous?

Soma : Putain ! Et en plus, on me prend encore pour ce crétin de démon mal farci. (NDSYT : Naheulbeuk !) Moi, c'est Soma et je suis humain, HUMAIN vous entendez !

Voix : Où avais-je la tête ! C'est vrai que tu es le réceptacle humain de Sword ! C'est incroyable à quel point vous ressemblez aux originaux !

Soma : C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Rire. Soma se dégagea de ses liens.

Soma : Putain ! Je t'ai dit de nous dire qui tu es, et je suis sérieux !

Il pointe son arme vers la source de la voix. (NDSYT : il pète un plomb/NDDP : faut croire. j'adore la voix/ NDSYT : moi aussi, mais il lui faudrait un nom non/NDDP : j'y pense mais on saura ça quand il sera visible /NDSYT : sup/NDDP : lol/ NDDP : revenons à nos moutons /NDSYT : il est où Mü ? oui je t'attend)

La voix se tut.

Ios : Que nous voulez-vous ?

Soma : T'as de ses questions toi. C'est toi et Sword qu'ils veulent !

Voix : Que tu crois !

Soma : Pourquoi, c'est pas ça.

Rire.

Voix : Il est tant de finir une expérience commencée il y a bien longtemps !

Soma : Putain, on est pas des rats de labo, on est vivant merde !

Ils entendirent une porte sur leur droite.

Voix, tapant dans ses mains : Que la lumière soit !

**Tsuzuku, A suivre, To be continued ...**

Ios: nan, mais qu'est-ce que vous nous avez encore inventé, là ! qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber sur le coin du museau ?

SE : plein de choses qui vont pas beaucoup vous plaire, quoique pas sûr !

Sword : Comme ?

DP : surprise !

Kanna : Ouais vous en savez rien plutôt !

SE : Nous savons tout ce qui va se passer mais on vous dira pas que vous allez faire chier …..

DP bâillonne SE : pas de spoilers !

SE bâillonné : hum hum hum

Kanna : une de moins !

SE braquant son 9 mn sur l'ange noir : hum hum hum (traduc : va te faire voir emplumé)

DP voix de la magicienne : bon bah, la répartition des rôles, et RAR !

**Répartitions des rôles :**

SE : Soma, Sword, Père

DP : Ios, Kanna, Nanami et la Voix

**RAR :**

Syt the Evil Angel : DP: tu peux le dire ! t'es vraiment cinglée ! j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'envoyer une review à sa propre fics ! note à moi même : surveiller qu'elle prenne bien ses médocs !

SE : mais j'avais prit mes médocs !

DP : c'est ça ! et moi, je suis la statut de la liberté !

SE : eh bah elle a rétrécie la statue !

DP : maieuh !

Zeynel : SE :voilà la suite !

DP : en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Ailes rlates : SE : Soma va être ainsi pendant toute la fics et même plus, rassure toi.

DP : la suite est déjà faite ! y a plus qu'à la mettre au propre ! TT c'est ça, le plus dur !

Bakura77 : SE : merci, mais la prochaine fois développe un peu.

DP : parce que moi, j'ai pas suivit ! TT

SE : j'espère qu'au moins ce deuxième chap ta plus quand même.

Vyrses : DP : enfin une qui a compris qu'on est 2 ! MERCI !

SE : bon Ios en serviette c'est possible, combattre des démons aussi, mais les 2 en même temps, désolé on y a pas pensé !

DP : on pourra rien rajouter, car comme je l'ai dis plus haut, elle est déjà écrite !

SE : mais continue quand même de lire, car les grosses conneries ne sont pas encore arrivé et loin de là !

Ios : ayez pitié de nous, pauvre bisho que nous sommes ! sortez nous de là !

SE : Ios finis Naheulbeuk pour toi, et non tu n'aura pas de rancard avec l'elfe !

Ios : - -#


	3. Chap 3

Une famille de dingues. 

**Auteur** : Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel

**Série** : Notre belle famille !  
_Wufei : Nan, mais c'est pas bientôt fini, vos conneries !  
Kanna : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ?  
Wufei : Je sais pas, j'ai du me tromper de section.  
__Soma : On, dirait bien !  
Ios : Dites plutôt que c'est l'un des auteurs qui c'est planté !  
Syt : Est pas moi pour une fois !  
DP : J'avoue, c'est moi ! Arrêtez de râler ! èé  
Sword : Bon ok ! Mais la série c'est Devil Devil, et pas de discussion possible !_

**Genre** : Général

**Disclaimers** : _Syt : Dites j'ai le droit de récupérer Sword vu qu'on est marié ?  
DP : Tu sais bien que non !  
Syt : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Veut mon Swordinounet d'amour moi !  
Sword : Ouais bah c'est pas comme ça que je vais revenir moi. Duo arrête d'apprendre des surnoms débiles à Syt !  
Duo : XD  
Ios : C'est pas possible. Aucun de nous ne leur appartient et encore heureux pour nous._

**Note** : Les perso sont en OOC sa vous dérange pas, nous espèrons !

Chap 3

Voix, tapant dans ses mains : Que la lumière soit !

Et la lumière fut. ( NdSyt : géniale, la bible ! ) Et ils virent alors un démon entrer. Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers ses 2 prisonniers.

Soma : Bon, tu nous dis qui t'es, espèce d'emplumé de mes 2 !  
Le démon : Si ça peut te calmer ,dit-il en souriant. Mon nom est Baal. (NdDP : désolée, j'ai pas d'idées pour le prénom. )  
Soma : Ouais, mais ça nous dit toujours pas qui t'es ! A par ton nom, dont je n'en ai rien à branler, je veux savoir pourquoi on est là, ou sinon, tu va goûter aux anti-techniques des ténèbres.

Soma avait mis en joue le démon nommé Baal. Baal, d'1 mouvement de main, fit disparaître l'arme de Soma.

Baal : Allons, allons ! Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme !  
Soma : Quoi ? Hé ! Personne peut faire ça ?

Baal ricana devant l'expression de Soma, puis se tourna vers Ios.

Baal : Et bien Ios, serais-tu devenu muet ?

Ios le dévisagea.

Ios : Votre visage m'est familier !

En effet, Baal avait un faux air de Sword, quand ce dernier avait encore son corps de démon.

Soma : Moi, je trouve pas !

Baal souriait de plus bel.

Soma : Bon, tu penses qu'il ressemble à qui Ios ? Parce que moi, je suis pas un grand ange qui se prend pour le meilleur !

Ios regarda Soma, puis revint sur Baal.

Ios: Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Sword !  
Soma : Tient, y a longtemps qu'on avait pas parler de lui !

Baal leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin était désespérant ! Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand 1 bip bip retentit.

Baal: Messieurs, je vous laisse un instant.

Il quitta la pièce, son biper à la main, laissant les deux, tous seuls avec leurs questions. Une femme vint alors voir les deux jeunes hommes emprisonnés.

Femme: Ca va, il ne vous a pas fait trop de misères ?  
Ios : Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme déploya ses ailes.

Femme : Je suis Prisca, un ange comme toi Ios. ( NdSyt : jolie le nom )  
Soma : Maintenant, c'est les emplumés d'en haut qui viennent nous faire chier !  
Prisca : Soma, moi qui croyais que tu étais un garçon plutôt calme !  
Ios : Disons qu'en ce moment, Sword déteint sur son caractère !  
Soma: Qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est Sword qui déteint sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais pas être comme ça naturellement ?  
Prisca : Car tu dois être en complémentarité avec Sword, tout comme Ios et Kanna le sont.

Ios se détacha enfin.

Ios : Prisca, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?  
Prisca : Désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la main oeuvre des opérations ?  
Ios : Alors qui ?  
Prisca : Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a jamais vu en 15 ans, depuis que l'expérience a commencé.  
Soma : Alors, le con qui a fait de nos vies un enfer perpétuel est inconnu au bataillon. Si je l'ai sous la main, il va passer un mauvais 1/4 d'heure, que même sa mère ne pourra le reconnaître.

Pendant sa crise, des décharges d'énergie sortaient de nouveau de Soma. Prisca s'approcha lentement de Soma. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, ce qui le calma instantanément. Sword apparaît enfin.

Sword : On est où là ? Et c'est qui l'emplumée de service qui se tient devant moi ?  
Ios : Sword ?  
Sword : Oui c'est moi, bon quelqu'un répond à ma question ?

Sword est tout à fait calme, malgré la situation. ( NdSyt : pas normal là ) Ios sent que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Il regarde tour à tour Prisca et Sword.

Ios : Sword, je te présente Prisca.  
Sword : Bonjour mademoiselle.

Sword se baisse et embrasse la main de l'ange. Ios n'en revient pas. Y a pas une minute, il la traitait d'emplumée et maintenant, il lui faisait un baise-main !

Prisca : Sword, tu te sens bien ?  
Sword : Parfaitement, pourquoi ?  
Ios : T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?  
Sword : Ben quoi, j'ai juste dit bonjour à un ange, en quoi ça te surprend ?  
Ios : Le fait que tu sois poli avec un ange, voilà tout !  
Sword : Oh, c'est pas parce que je peux pas te voir en face, que je peux pas être poli quand une superbe créature est devant moi.

Prisca écoutait la conversation entre les 2 ennemis de toujours avec une certaine appréhension. Bizarrement, les tempéraments de l'ange et du démon, ainsi que celui des 2 humains, se mélangeaient. Ca n'était pas normal. Baal revenant dans la pièce, aperçut Prisca qui écoutait les 2 garçons qui, pour une fois, ne se chamaillaient pas.

Baal : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Prisca : Soma a commencé à péter les plombs, alors je l'ai calmé. Et Sword a pris sa place, et bizarrement, il parait calme.  
Baal : Calme ! Lui ?

Baal n'en revenait pas.

Prisca : Oui, notre petit Sword est calme et notre Soma est une vraie terreur.

L'ange et le démon qui venait d'entendre la femme parler, arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers le couple.

Sword : "notre" ? Comment ça "notre", je vous appartiens pas à ce que je sache !

Ios leva un sourcil.

Ios : Oh ! Là, je le sens pas !  
Prisca : Excuse-moi Sword, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Sword : Pas grave. Sinon vous disiez quoi ?

Sword reste d'un calme qui surprend tout le monde, puisqu'ils s'attendaient tous à une crise de la part du démon.

Baal : Que tu es d'un calme Olympien !  
Sword : Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait surprenant ? Je passe pas ma vie à gueuler tout le temps, non plus !  
Ios : Laisse moi rire !  
Sword : Bon, toi l'emplumé de service, tu te tais !  
Ios : J'me tais si je veux !  
(NdSyt : Sword qui dit pas d'insulte, il est malade / NdDP : plutôt gamin le Ios ! )  
Sword : Oh, laisse tomber. Bon, pourquoi on est ici, pas pour prendre le thé, je suppose !

Baal soupire.

Baal : Pas de thé, mais y a du café !  
Sword : En plus, il fait de l'humour, génial.  
Prisca : Euh non, on voulait savoir comment vous vous en sortiez tous les 4 ?  
Ios, sarcastique : Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !  
Sword : Ouais, sauf que je voudrais récupérer mon corps et continuer ma vie de démon !  
Ios : Toujours le même refrain !  
Sword : Pfff, tu vas pas me dire que toi, elle te manque pas ta vie d'ange !  
Ios : Moi, je me plains pas sans arrêt, au moins !  
Baal : Dit Prisca, ils auraient pas un petit problème au niveau du caractère ?  
Prisca : On dirait bien, Soma qui se comporte comme Sword, Sword comme Soma, Ios qui prend trop facilement la mouche, manque plus que Kanna, et on saura tout.  
Kanna : Kanna, il vous dit merde !  
Prisca : Tient, c'est Ios qui dit ça ou Kanna ?  
Kanna : A ton avis, ma belle !  
Baal et Prisca, d'une même voix : Kanna !  
Sword : Tient, voilà le grand frère venu pour casser l'ambiance !  
Prisca : Au moins, lui, est resté normal, on dirait.  
Kanna : Fais pas chier, Sword !  
Sword : Bon, j'ai rien dit.  
Baal : Sword qui s'écrase ! Y a un problème, là !  
Kanna : On peut savoir ce que font un ange et un démon ensemble ?  
Baal : Ah, enfin une bonne question !

Prisca se rapproche de Baal.

Baal : A toi l'honneur !  
Prisca : Nous sommes mariés.  
Sword et Kanna regardent le couple, étonnés, se regardent, et d'une même voix : QUOI !  
Sword : C'est une blague ! Un ange et un démon ne peuvent vivre ensemble, c'est interdit !  
Kanna : Qui c'est qu'a pondu ça ?  
Sword : Chais pas, mais c'est une règle qui a toujours existé !  
Baal : Ne me dit pas que t'as toujours respecté les règles, Sword ! Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes !  
Sword : Ouais, mais pas celle-là ! Les anges et les démons sont sensés se faire la guerre, non ?  
Baal: T'as pas fait Woodstock, toi !  
Kanna : Oh non, pas le refrain « faites l'amour pas la guerre » !  
Sword : En plus, j'étais pas né à l'époque !  
Prisca : Non, vous êtes nés juste après.  
Kanna : Ne me dites pas que...

Kanna les désignait tour à tour du doigt.

Prisca : Si, 9 mois après, vous 4.

Kanna était livide. Sword restait calme, mais sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Prisca : Oui, nous sommes vos parents à tous les 4.  
Kanna, se reprenant un peu : euh, comment un ange et un démon peuvent donner naissance à 2 humains, 1 ange en apparence, et 1 démon aussi en apparence ?  
Prisca : Ios et Sword sont un ange et un démon réellement, c'est vous 2 qui n'êtes pas des humains.  
Kanna : Hein ?  
( NdDP : très recherchée la réponse de Kanna / NdSyt : tu l'as dit, mais Baal pourrait aider dans les explications aussi / NdDP : Baal écoute / NdSyt : il peut aider quand même )  
Sword : Attend, j'ai peur de pas comprendre, Soma et Kanna ne sont pas humains ? Ils sont quoi alors?  
Baal : Nos gosses !  
Sword : Super, la réponse de la part du père. Non, je veux dire, se sont des démons, des anges, ou autre chose encore ?  
Prisca : Cela, nous l'ignorons. C'est pourquoi nous les avons confié à un humain.  
Sword: Et c'est quoi cette histoire sur le bouquin qu'a trouvé Soma, et qui l'a mit dans un pétard pas possible, que même moi je n'oserais reproduire !  
Baal: Mon grand, t'as vraiment un problème ! se retournant vers Prisca Dit, se serait pas le bouquin qu'on nous a piqué ?  
Prisca: Malheureusement oui. Un ange est venu le prendre chez nous, et nous ne savons pas qui. Mais je suis rassuré de savoir que vous l'avez repris à cet ange, sinon je crois que la bataille entre le paradis et l'enfer aurait été ouverte.  
Kanna: Bah en fait, c'est Ios qui l'avait ! Et en quoi ça déclencherait une guerre ? Pour le moment, les plus emmerdés dans l'histoire c'est nous !  
Prisca: Comme l'a dit Sword, un ange et un démon ne sont pas sensé être ensemble et encore moins avoir des enfants.  
Baal: De plus, la situation est assez épineuse ! s'adressant à Sword Quelle idée t'as eu de t'emparer de cet oeuf ! Pour attirer l'attention, tu fais pas mieux !  
Sword: Hé le vieux ! T'as pas de conseils à me donner ok ! Moi, je voulais juste retrouver mon corps et reprendre ma vie, point barre ! Je pensais pas que cela ferait autant de problème !  
Baal: Vieux ! Tu me parles autrement ! Un peu de respect envers ton père !  
Sword: Ouais, un père complètement cinglé pour être tombé amoureux d'un ange ! Non mais, où va le monde !  
Baal: Le monde, je l'emmerde ! Non mais des fois !  
Prisca: Tel père, tel fils dit-elle dans un soupir d'agacement.  
Baal, boudeur : Mais euh !

Kanna se demande vraiment dans quoi il s'est fourré !

Prisca: Alors si c'est Ios qui l'avait, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas donné à dieu ? Lui qui est si respectueux des règles.

On entendit alors un rire venir de nul par.

Soma, en projection astrale: Ios, respectueux des règles, mort de rire, Ios.

Soma était littéralement mort de rire.

Baal, à Prisca: Faut vraiment qu'on les examine !  
Soma, toujours mort de rire: Vous voulez que je vous en raconte une bonne que j'ai découvert au paradis, sur Ios ?

Sword et Kanna étaient toute ouïe, mais n'osait prendre la parole.

Baal: Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Dit-il complètement incrédule ! Prisca soupire, son mari est irrécupérable.

Soma: Quand il était jeune, Ios passait son temps à venir sur terre par une porte dérobée.

Soma est encore plus mort de rire, bientôt suivi par ses 2 "frères" et son "père".

Sword: Ios, le gentil Ios qui se tire du paradis sans permission, non arrête, j'y crois pas.

Sword était écroulé sous la nouvelle.

Baal: Elle est bien bonne ! Y a pas de doute chérie, c'est ton fils !  
Prisca prit une mine boudeuse: Quoi, il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est plutôt de toi qu'il tient ça !

Kanna et Soma se mirent à rire de plus belle.

Soma: Ma parole, on dirait Ios et Sword en pleine querelle. Pas vrai Kanna ?

Kanna, les larmes aux yeux, tellement il est écroulé : Ouais, je confirme !

Et il repart dans son fou rire.

Sword: Hé ! Nous comparez pas à ces 2 imbéciles ! Ios, tu pourrais te défendre un peu espèce d'emplumé du dimanche !

Ios apparaît lui aussi en projection astrale.

Ios: Que veux-tu que je te dise ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que se sont nos parents, et qu'on est frères ! Quant à toi, Soma, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! revenant à Sword Et arrête de me traiter d'emplumé !

Pendant ce temps, Kanna est toujours écroulé, ainsi que Soma en voyant ses autres "frères" se disputer comme d'ordinaire.

Soma: Il manque plus que Nanami soit là, pour que le spectacle soit encore plus risible, car si elle nous voyait, elle serait complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Il repartit dans un fou rire toujours accompagné de Kanna.

Baal, à Prisca: T'es sûre que se sont nos enfants ?  
Prisca: Malheureusement oui. Ce séjour forcé sur terre n'a pas l'air de leur avoir fait du bien.  
Baal: T'as raison, ils sont barje !  
Les 4 garçons: Et fier de l'être !  
Baal: Allez, mauvaise troupe ! Suivez-nous !

Et il sortit de la pièce.

Sword : Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix.  
Soma: Non, tu l'as dit frérot.  
Sword : Hé !

Et Kanna est à nouveau mort de rire ! ( NdSyt : sans blague ) Les garçons suivirent alors Baal, et Prisca ferma la marche.

A suivre …

_Sword : C'est quoi ce merdier encore ! Moi le frère de cet emplumé d'Ios, c'est une blague !  
Ios : Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que ce soit une blague !  
Syt : Désolé c'est pas une blague, c'est marrant de vous imaginé en famille vous 2.  
DP : Et pi la suite va vous plaire vous allez voir !  
Soma qui lit le reste du scénario : C'est sur, c'est pas triste la suite !  
Kanna : Eh mais c'est qui les 2 nouveaux là ?  
Syt : Ah eux ! Bah vous le verrez bien !  
DP : Ouais ! Laissé nous des reviews parce que ça fait plaisir de les lire !_

RAR : 

Moonfree : kikou Moony et Désy, vous êtes les seules à avoir laissé un petit mot pour nous. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus et Désy laisse Moony faire ce qu'elle veut.


	4. Chap 4

_Une famille de dingues._

**Auteur** : Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel

**Série** : Notre belle famille

Sword : C'est quoi ce délire !  
SEA : un délire justement. Bon la série c'est bien Devil Devil enfin ce qu'il en reste.

**Genre** : Général

**Disclaimers** : DP, débarquant tel un OVNI, ne se rappelant pas du tout du chapitre : sont pas à nous, je peux rien dire d'autre.  
SEA : on a juste, Baal, Prisca et c'est tout.

**Note** : Les perso sont en OOC, nous espérons que ça ne vous dérange pas !

**Note 2 : **les conneries sont très courtes pour une fois.

**Note 3** : Désolé du retard, le chap était fini depuis un moment mais ils manquaient quelques trucs :).

**Chap 4**

_Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle plus grande. _

Baal : Asseyez-vous les gars !

Sword : Toujours pas le choix.

_Le démon s'assit suivit par Kanna qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme._

Sword : Tu veux que j'aille chercher Satan, pour qu'il te la ferme un peu Kanna !

_Plus Kanna tentait de se calmer, plus il rigolait. _

Baal : Bah c'est mal barré ! Bon bah, on va d'abord examiner Sword !

Sword : Quoi, mais ça va pas la tête, d'abord t'a ton diplôme de médecin ?

_Kanna n'en pouvait plus._

Baal : Bah voui, pourquoi ?

_Là les garçons regardèrent le démon avec des yeux ronds. _

Sword et Soma : C'est une blague

Prisca : Non les garçons, il est vraiment médecin, moi je suis son infirmière.

( NdSyt : Ils doivent souvent jouer au docteur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire /NdDP : j'avais compris / NdSyt: mdr voir Kanna / NdDP: lol)

_On entendit alors Kanna replonger dans une crise de fou rire._

( NdSyt : il doit imaginer les scènes a mon avis )

Sword : Hé ! Rigole pas ou c'est toi qui passe le premier !

Prisca : Bonne idée, Kanna se fera ausculter le premier. N'est ce pas mon chéri ?

_Kanna s'arrêta aussitôt de rire._

Kanna : Alors là pas question !

Prisca : Si ! Allez ! C'est à l'aîné de montrer l'exemple.

Sword : Parce qu'en plus c'est Kanna le plus vieux de nous 4 ?

Prisca : Oui et Soma est le plus jeune, tu es le second Sword et après c'est Ios.

_On entendit alors Ios._

Ios : Et merde !

Soma : Bah quoi?

Ios : Déjà que c'est pas facile d'avoir un démon pour frère, mais en plus, il est mon aîné !

Soma : Moi je dois dire quoi ? Vous êtes 3 au-dessus de moi, et je me plains pas.

Kanna : Et moi alors ! Déjà qu'un frère, c'était pas la joie, mais là j'ai 3 petits frères aussi chiants les uns que les autres !

Les 3 autres: Ta gueule ! Et va voir le médecin !

_Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire en voyant Kanna aller vers Baal._

Kanna : Vous faites chier !

Prisca : Allons Kanna, arrête de râler et va voir ton père, qui ne va pas tarder à péter une durite. S'il ne voit personne dans les 2 secondes.

Baal : Là-dessus t'as raison ma puce ! Kanna, magne-toi !

_Baal ayant reprit son sérieux._

Prisca : Allez Kanna ! Plus vite t'ira, plus vite ce sera le tour de Sword, on va faire dans l'ordre d'âge comme ça c'est équitable.

_Kanna grogna et suivit son père._

Sword : Bon nous, on fait quoi en attendant ? On joue au poker ?

Prisca : Pourquoi pas. Qui veut jouer ?  
Ios : J'veux bien mais j'suis pas matériel ! Tout comme Soma.

Prisca : Bon, on va trouver une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons.

_Elle fit apparaître un jeu de carte immatériel qui tenait dans les mains même matérielles._

Ios : On mise quoi ?

Prisca : Une vérité pour celui qui perd la manche, celui qui perd devra répondre à une question, sans mentir.

Ios : Ok!

Soma et Sword : ça roule.

Prisca : Bien commençons

_Elle distribua les cartes._

( NdDP : J'te préviens je connais pas les règles du poker /NdSyt : moi non plus on invente/ NdDP : ok)

Ios : Je voudrais une carte.

_Il rejeta une carte et prit celle que Prisca lui envoyait._

Soma : Moi 2 cartes.

_Soma prit 2 cartes des mains de Prisca et rejeta les siennes._

Sword : Flash royal. ( roi, dame, valet, 10 et as )

Prisca : Désolé les garçons. Vous avez perdu, brelan de roi et d'as. ( 3 rois et 2 as)

Ios : Et merde ! Moi g une suite de couleur !

Soma : Carré de 9, j'ai perdu.

Sword : On pose quoi comme question au petit frère.

Ios : T'as une idée derrière la tête toi !

Sword : A ton avis ?

Soma : Je crains le pire.

Ios : Bah vas-y ! T'en crève d'envie !

Sword : Alors mon petit Soma… Qu'éprouves-tu pour Nanami ?

Prisca : Qui est cette jeune fille dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure !

_Soma devient d'un beau rouge tomate._

Ios : Eh Soma ! Tu dois jouer le jeu !

Soma : Non je ne joue pas.

Sword : Hé ! T'a pas le droit de te dé-fi-ler .

_Il saute sur Soma mais tombe sur du vide._

Ios : Joli saut Sword !

Sword : Ta gueule !

Prisca avec une voix de petite fille : Alors, je veux savoir

_Ios éclate de rire._

( NdDP : le fou rire de Kanna est communicatif / NdSyt : sans rire )

Ios : Allez, Soma ! Fais pas le bébé ! Fais plaisir à maman !

Soma : Sword, c'est la seule question dont tu sais parfaitement la réponse. Alors je ne dirai rien.

Sword : Allez Soma, petit sourire pour maman et dis le que t'es fou de Nanami, ça va pas te tuer.

Soma : Mais toi oui !

_Il se jette sur le démon mai ne fait que le traverser._

Ios : Et encore un qui oublie dans quelle situation on est !

Soma et Sword : La ferme, l'emplumé !

Ios : ça suffit avec ça !

Prisca : Qui peut me dire enfin qui est cette Nanami qui semble perturber mon petit bébé ?

_Ios s'écroule de rire._

Ios : Mon petit bébé !

Soma : Ta gueule l'oiseau !

_Baal arrive à ce moment là._

Baal : Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! On vous entend de l'autre pièce !

Prisca : Quelqu'un peut répondre à ma question ?

Baal : Quelle question ?

Prisca : Qui est cette Nanami qui a l'air de plaire beaucoup à Soma ?  
Kanna : Notre amie d'enfance, et le garde du corps de Soma !

Sword : Le pire garçon manqué que je connaisse.

Ios : Une gentille fille !

Soma : Qui passe son temps à hurler sur Sword !

Ios : Très protectrice ! Il le cherche bien !

Prisca : Bon, j'ai compris. C'est la petit ami de Soma. Et ça a donné quoi pour Kanna ?

Soma : Hé ! C'est pas ma petite amie !

Baal : Mais oui, on te croit ! Le métabolisme de Kanna a subit quelques variantes mais rien de bien méchant. Et niveau caractère, il n'a pas bougé, contrairement à ses frères. Et là, pas besoin d'être médecin pour s'en rendre compte !

Prisca : Bon, à toi Sword.

Sword avec une voix de petit garçon apeuré : Non veux pas, veux rester ici !  
Soma : Pas croyable, Sword qui fait le gamin.

Ios : Sword qu'a peur du docteur !

Kanna : On aura tout vu !

Baal : Allez, Sword, fais pas l'andouille et suis moi !

Sword une larme au coin de l'œil : Bon, j'y vais .

Kanna : Vous jouez à quoi ?

Ios : Un poker version action ou vérité sans l'action.

Soma : Et c'est moi qui aie perdu

Kanna : Je prends la place de Sword !

Prisca : Ok !

_Et une nouvelle manche, et une ! Du coté de Sword et Baal. Baal posant des électrodes sur le torse de Sword._

Baal : Fais pas cette tête ! J'vais pas te torturer !

Sword : C'est pas toi qui es passer par la tornade Nanami.

Baal : Mets ta mère en colère, et on en reparlera !

Sword : Un démon qui a peur d'un ange, on aura tout vu.

Baal : C'est ce que je dis, tu l'as pas vu en rogne ! C'est pire qu'un ouragan ! Avis de tempête, le typhon Prisca s'abat actuellement sur Baal !

Sword : Quoi?

Prisca : Je t'ai entendu mon amour, si tu continues, tu dormiras seul cette nuit.

Baal : Argh ! _Tout bas à Sword_. Prit sur le fait ! _Criant à Prisca._ Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas chérie ! Mais faut bien que je détende l'atmosphère, Sword est tellement tendu que ça fausse les relevés !

Sword : Moi ? Tendu ? Tu vas voir si je suis tendu quand tu auras reçu mon poing dans ta gueule.

Baal : Sword ! Dis pas le contraire, je suis médecin, donc je sais ce que je dis !

Sword : Ta gueule je t'ai dit ! _Sword s'était levé et avait prit Baal par le col et l'avait soulevé de terre_. Dis encore une fois que je suis tendu et Prisca passera ses nuits seules pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

(NdSyt : s'énerve le Sword)

_Baal saisit les poignets de Sword, le forçant à le reposer à terre. _

Baal : Sword, Sword, Sword. Faut vraiment que tu te calmes.

Sword : Mais je suis calme, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_Un sourire sadique apparaissait sur le visage du jeune démon et de ses mains se dégageaient de l'énergie maléfique._

Sword : Inferno choc.

_Il envoya Baal quelque mettre plus loin. Baal se releva, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage._

Baal : Assez !

_Baal, d'un mouvement de main, créa une barrière de lumière qui immobilisa Sword._

Sword : Et tu crois me tenir avec ça _Sword frappe sur la barrière mai n'arrive pas à la détruire_. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça. _Il perd de plus en plus ses forces_.

Baal : Ca, ça va te calmer !

Sword : Mais...

_Il s'est endormi et Prisca vint alors voir ce qui provoquait tout ce bouquant. _

Prisca : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Baal : Ton fils est intenable !

Prisca : Comment ça ? Tout à l'heure il était tout gentil.

Baal : Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Il est lunatique !

Prisca : Ou le fait d'être avec un démon lui a rendu son caractère.

Baal : Peut-être ! Je vais terminer les analyses. Tout ça ne m'annonce rien de bon. Ces dérèglements ne sont pas normaux.

Prisca : Tu as raison, mais c'est bizarre car depuis que Sword est parti Soma est redevenu calme et gentil.

_Baal fronce les sourcils._

Baal : C'est vraiment très bizarre.

Prisca : et Ios était calme jusqu a ce que Kanna revienne, c'est la guerre entre eux de l'autre coté.

Baal : Ok. Sword ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, tu m'envoie Ios. Ok ?

Prisca : Bien sur. Mais comment vas-tu faire, il est immatériel

Baal grand sourire : Ca, j'en fait mon affaire !

Prisca : Comme tu veux !

_Elle repartit dans la pièce ou était les 3 autres garçons._

Kanna : Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Prisca : Sword a voulu se battre contre Baal, rien de plus. Là il dort.

Ios se massant les tempes (NdDP : toutefois si c possible) : Et bien y en a qui ont de la chance !

Prisca: Pourquoi?

Ios : Au moins plus personne ne lui casse les pieds !

Soma : Arête un peu Ios, tu vas pas dire que t'es crevé. T'a pas de corps tout comme moi, alors détends toi un peu et profites.

_Ios ne répond à son frère que par un grognement._

Soma : Génial Sword n°2 ou Kanna n°2 comme vous voulez. Bon moi je voudrais bien continuer à jouer.

_Ios soupire. _

Ios : Qui distribue ?

Prisca : Encore et toujours moi, comme ça pas de triche.

_Elle distribua les cartes._

Kanna : Une carte.

Ios : 2 cartes.

Soma : Brelan de roi et d'as, j'ai gagné.

_Prisca leur distribua de nouvelles cartes._

Prisca : Laisse-moi le temps de finir de donner les cartes.

Ios et Kanna en cœur : Merde !

Prisca : Je n'ai qu'un carré de dame.

Kanna : Une suite.

Ios : 2 paires.

Prisca : Désolé Ios mais tu as perdu.

Ios sarcastique : Non, tu crois !

Prisca : Alors qui pose la question a Ios.

_Ios fusille tout le monde du regard._

Soma : Moi je vois rien que je pourrai lui poser comme question.

Baal : Prisca ! Tu m'envoie Ios !

Prisca : Bien sur mon chéri. Sauver par le gong Ios.

Kanna : Sauvé par le démon !

_Et là, gros fou rire de Kanna et Soma._

Prisca : Vas-y Ios, ne le fait pas attendre. Et vous 2 vous vous calmez maintenant.

_Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui calma tout de suite les jumeaux. Ios ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient._

Prisca : De même pour toi, si tu vas pas tout de suite voir Baal.

_Ios soupira et rejoignit Baal_

Prisca : Bon vous deux, vous allez me raconter un peu ce qui vous est arrivés sur terre en 15 ans.

Kanna : Rien de très palpitant… Avant l'arrivée de nos 2 squatteurs de frères !

Soma : Non rien, Kanna étai une brute épaisse et moi le maigrichon qui se faisait défendre par la voisine d'en face.

Kanna : Il va falloir arrêter la partie, vu qu'il nous manque un joueur !

Prisca : Vraiment, bon mais depuis qu'ils sont là que vous est-il arrivé ?

Soma : Tout le monde me prend pour une brute sans aucun langage et je maîtrise à l'aide de Sword les anti-techniques des ténèbres.

(NdDP : Kanna essaie désespérément à changer de sujet ! )

Kanna : Et Ios n'a pas trouvé mieux que de faire de moi le premier de la classe !

Prisca : Pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?

Kanna : Et puis quoi encore ! Il a anéanti ma réputation !

Prisca : Quelle réputation ?

Soma : Celle du voyou qui se faisait virer du bahut dès qu'il y mettait les pieds.

Prisca : Ah ! Je pensais pas que l'un de mes fils pouvait être si démoniaque, tu dois tenir cela de Baal.

_Kanna grogna. _

Kanna : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment on fait, il nous manque un joueur maintenant !

(NdDP : L'art de changer de conversation /NdSyt :c'est clair)

Prisca : Une bataille corse ça vous dit.

(Petite pause explicative pour les ignares de la bataille corse. NdDP : nyark une quoi /NdSyt : Bataille corse: quand 2 cartes sont de même signe comme 2 dix ou 2 rois, il faut taper pour les prendre, quand un roi est posé, le joueur suivant pose jusqu a 3 cartes sans figure, la dame 2, le valet un et l'as 4. et ainsi de suite. /NdDP : Ah ok, mais on pourrait introduire Shiva comme 4ème joueur /NdSyt : vi c'est possible et moins chiant que mon idée)

Kanna : T'as pas une autre idée ?

Prisca : Non pourquoi tu n'aime pas mon idée de jeu ?

Kanna : Entre une bataille et un poker mon choix est fait !

Soma : Moi aussi, le poker.

Prisca : Mais il nous manque encore un joueur.

_Prisca sort son regard chibit eyes pour attendrire ses fils. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. _

Personne qui débarque : Prisca ! Peux-tu me dire ce qui ce passe ici ?

_Il n'a pas encore vu les 2 gars qui sont avec Prisca._

Prisca : Rien on joue aux cartes, c'est tout

Kanna des plus étonnés : Shiva !?!

Soma : Mais je croyais qu'il était mort !

_Shiva regarde la source de cette exclamation. _

Shiva : Salut mes neveux !

Soma : C'est quoi encore cette blague, Shiva notre oncle, alors qu'il a voulu tuer Sword avec moi en passant.

Prisca : Oui, Shiva est le frère de Baal, et à l'époque il ne savait qui vous étiez.

Shiva : Baal m'a tout dit après m'avoir sorti des griffes de Satan !

Soma : Mais alors pourquoi, le signe dans mon dos s'est effacé si vous n'étiez pas mort.

Shiva : J'étais quasiment mort quand Baal m'a récupéré !

Prisca : Donc la malédiction, a été supprimé, pour toi Soma tout comme Shiva car Satan lui avait imposé ce signe aussi.

Soma : Je comprends mieux.

Kanna : Dans quelle famille on est tombé !

Soma : Tu l'as dit frangin, dans quelle famille.

_Kanna soupire. _

Kanna : Enfin, tu tombes bien, on avait besoin d'un 4ème joueur !

Prisca : Vous voulez vraiment pas faire une bataille corse ?

Les 3 hommes : NON!

(NdDP :Elle en veut avec sa bataille /NdSyt : c'est clair)

Shiva : Quelle est la mise ?

Prisca : Une question au perdant qui doit dire la vérité, le seul à y avoir échappé pour l'instant c'est Ios, sauvé par son père.

Shiva : Comment ça ? Eh ! Si Ios est avec Baal, où est Sword ?

Soma : Il dort, il a voulu tuer Baal.

Shiva se marre : Ca m'étonne pas de lui !

Soma : Surtout qu'il a voulu draguer Prisca avant.

Shiva : C'est pas vrai ! Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi !

Kanna : Tu l'as dit ! Bon, on joue ?

Shiva : T'es de bon poil toi ! Ça fait peur !

Prisca : C'est le seul qui ait pas pété les plombs sur les 4. Je distribue.

Kanna : Comme toujours !

Soma : Envoie de bonne carte.

Shiva : T'es chanceux aux cartes ?

Soma : Depuis que j'ai perdu une fois oui. :D

Kanna : Une carte s'il te plait.

Soma : Suite royale en cœur.

Prisca : Soma, tu ne tricherais pas par hasard.

_Soma aussi innocent qu'un ange. _

Shiva : Désolé Soma, mais moi j'ai un Carré d'As !

Kanna : Pas de bol Soma, mais là Shiva a gagné !

Soma : M'en fous tant que je perds pas c'est le principal.

Prisca : Moi j'ai rien et toi Kanna.

Kanna : Un brelan de roi par les valets.

Prisca : Bon j'ai perdu.

Soma : Pas besoin de pleurer, on y est tous passer une fois.

Shiva : Aller les gosses, posez une question car j'ai déjà cuisiné votre mère lors de notre première rencontre !

Soma avec un petit sourire sadique : Et dans quel sens l'as-tu cuisiné ?

(NdDP : Sword doit être dans le coin on dirait/NdSyt : oui ça se pourrait bien ! )

Sword émergent : Il se passe quoi ici, tiens Shiva content de te voir en vie.

Shiva : Bonjour Sword. Comment vas-tu ?

Sword : Ouais ça peut aller et toi, tu devrais pas être mort ?

Shiva : Grâce à ton père, non.

Sword : A oui l'autre débile, et comment tu le connais ?

Shiva : Le débile, comme tu dis, est mon grand frère !

Sword : Oups désolé, bon vous disiez quoi avant que j'arrive.

(NdSyt : Soma et Sword dans la même pièce pas bon)

Kanna à Prisca : C'est moi ou il a pas encore réalisé que Shiva est son oncle ?

Prisca : Ou alors... _pensée. _ Sword et Soma on encore changé de caractère. Sword as-tu compris que Shiva est ton oncle ?

Sword : Oui et alors, tant mieux pour lui, bon vous disiez quoi avant que j'arrive.

Shiva : On continuait la partie et ta mère a perdu ! _Shiva à Prisca par télépathie._ **Va falloir m'expliquer ! Sword a un comportement étrange !**

Soma : Alors comment as-tu cuisiné Prisca, Shiva, tu l'as toujours pas dit.

_Soma avait toujours son sourire sadique aux lèvres. Baal débarque à ce moment là. _

Baal : Au suivant !

Soma : oh non, pourquoi cet enfoiré de mes 2 arrive au meilleur moment ? Putain ! Fait chier ! Bon je me pointe l'emplumé de service.

Sword : Bon, tu réponds à la question de Soma, Shiva bordel

_Soma était sorti de la pièce. Shiva fronce les sourcils. _

Shiva : En l'assommant de question ! T'es sûr que ça va Sword ?

Sword : Pourquoi tu poses 2 fois la même question, notre combat a l'air de t'avoir rendu sénile, mon pauvre tonton.

_Avec une pointe d'ironie sur le dernier mot._

Kanna qui émerge : En parlant d'emplumé, il est où Ios ?

Prisca : Tiens c'est vrai ! Il aurait du revenir. Baal mon chéri, où est Ios s'il te plaît ?

Baal sans prendre la peine de sortir de la salle d'examen : Il dort !

Kanna : ma parole, il endort tout le monde !

Sword : tant mieux comme ça on entendra pas le petit ange à sa maman se plaindre constamment.

Prisca : Non je pense que les examens qu'à passer Ios devait être plus fatigant pour lui.

Sword : Ou alors il est trop faible pour le supporter.

_Sword se fout ouvertement de Ios devant tout le monde._

Shiva : Et dire qu'ils sont frère !

Prisca: Malheureusement.

_Kanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine désolée de sa mère. _

Sword : C'est qui, qui a perdu la dernière manche pour que je puisse le cuisiner un peu.

Kanna et Shiva parfaitement synchrone : Prisca !

Sword : GE-NI-A-LE! Alors maman, comment une emplumée a pu avoir l'audace de sortir avec un démon comme Baal, ou alors c'est lui qui a pété largement un plomb vu la puissance qu'il a, je me doute qu'il ait posé le premier les yeux sur un ange de 3ème catégorie.

Shiva pour lui-même : Houlà, pas bon !

Prisca, qui avait des flammes dans les yeux, se mit devant Sword : Alors là, mon fils, tu viens de commettre une grande erreur. De un, je suis pas un ange de 3ème catégorie, car j'étais quand même le bras droit de dieu, et de 2, c'est ton père qui est venu me courtiser de la même façon que tu as voulu le faire tout à l'heure, alors répète encore une fois ce genre de chose et tu peux dire adieu à ta misérable vie que j'ai mise au monde.

Sword déglutit fortement : Oui chef !

_Et Kanna repart dans un fou rire dévastateur ! _

Prisca : Toi, tu la fermes Kanna, t'es pas mieux quand tu t'y mets.

_Baal revient avec Soma et se pose des questions sur la situation qui est devant lui. Baal s'approche lentement de Prisca. _

Baal : Prisca... « il l'enlace » Allons, calme-toi.

Prisca lança alors un regard noir a son mari : Quoi tu vas pas les défendre non plus ?  
Soma : Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé bordel ?  
Baal : Bah ! N'oublie pas que Sword est un démon ! Et les démons n'ont aucun tact !

Sword : On dirait que j'ai un peu poussé le supérieur chef ange Prisca à bout. Désolé, je recommencerais plus.

Kanna : Et il s'écrase encore !

_Shiva n'en revient pas._

Baal : Fais pas cette tête frangin !

Prisca : Bon, je prends cela pour des excuses mais si tu recommences, je donne pas cher de ta peau Sword.

Sword avec une toute petite voix : Vi maman !

(NdSyt : Putain, la Sword il faut l'emmener chez le médecin c'est grave à ce niveau la/NdDP : Baal est là pour ça ! )

Shiva : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est Sword, qui est là et non Soma.

Kanna : Nan ! L'autre emmerdeur est derrière Baal !

Soma : Non moi je suis là, et c'est Sword qui contrôle mon corps, donc il y a un blême, bordel, depuis quand Sword parle avec une voix de femmelette.

_Gros fou rire de Kanna. _

Baal : Finalement, toi aussi Kanna, t'as besoin de soins ! Cette hilarité n'est pas normale !

Shiva : Non ! Tu crois !

Prisca : Mais qu'est-il arrivé aux garçons pour qu'ils deviennent comme ça et le plus important depuis quand. Quelqu'un peut me dire quelle est la dernière chose que vous avez faite avant que Baal vous trouve.

Kanna : Eh bien, on a lu ce foutu bouquin ! On a apprit qu'on avait été adopté. Et on a mis au courant Sword et Ios. Sword est tombé dans les vapes et Soma a piqué une crise. Et pour finir, déprime chacun dans son coin.

Soma : Non je crois que tu te plantes Kanna, ça a commencé quand on j'ai découvert le livre, j'ai pété les plomb à ce moment la.

Shiva : C'est quoi cette histoire de bouquin ?

( NdDP : pauvre Shiva, il n'y comprend plus rien)

Soma qui est redevenu calme : Dans la bibliothèque de Ios, Kanna et moi, on a trouvé un livre écrit en langue démoniaque et angélique et dedans on a apprit que nous 2 plus les 2 squatteurs on était lié. Nos corps devaient servir à Sword et à Ios pour se déplacer normalement sur terre et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à péter les plombs.

Shiva : Et pourquoi il était dans la bibli ?

Sword : C'est lui qui l'a trouvé en enfer et il l'a gardé au lieu de le donner à ses supérieurs.

_Sword était calme également._

(NdDP : problème /NdSyt : Lequel/NdDP : les 2 st calme! C'est pas normal calme avant la tempête /NdSyt : Tu vas voir /NdDP : hn /NdSyt : arête de faire Heero)

Shiva : C'est étonnant de la part d'un ange !

_Ios arrive à ce moment là. _

Ios : Je sais, mais j'avais mes raisons.

Sword : Ah oui ? Lesquels l'emplumé ?

_Ios ne relève même pas le dernier mot de Sword. _

Ios : Un mauvais pressentiment qui s'est confirmé !

Soma : Tu l'as dit, mais tu aurais dû le brûler au lieu de le conserver, tu l'avais lu au moins j'espère.

Ios : Seulement la partie écrite dans ma langue. Je n'ai pas pu traduire l'autre partie.

Soma : T'a pas besoin de la traduire, c'est la même chose en langue démoniaque avec Kanna, on a vérifié.

Ios : Ah.

Sword : Hé ! Moi je pourrai être un peu au courant si ça vous dérange pas de laisser votre CHER frère dans l'ignorance.

Les 3 en cœur : Non !

Sword leur tire la langue: Mézant.

Baal complètement désespéré : De vrais mômes !

Prisca : Je sais ce qui me fait le plus peur de les voir avec des caractères qui sont pas les leurs ou unis pour une même cause ?

Les 4 garçons : les 2!

Shiva : Là, y a de quoi s'inquiéter !

Prisca : T'a raison.

Baal : Est-ce qu'on peut vous laisser seul un instant sans que vous vous entre-tuiez ?

Kanna : Pourquoi ?

Baal : Faut qu'on examine les résultats de vos analyses.

Ios : Même Shiva ?

Prisca : Même lui, il vous connaît un temps voire même plus que nous.

Sword : Bon, on va continuer de jouer au poker alors.

Soma : Bonne idée qui distribue.

Kanna : Moi !

Sword : Alors fais-le.

Prisca : Bon, nous on sort.

Les 4 : Ok !

Soma : Ouais ouais.

_Les garçons étaient plus concentrés sur les cartes que sur ce que leur disaient leurs parents. Les 3 adultes sortirent._

Ios : 2 cartes s'il te plait.

Sword : 3 pour moi.

Soma : carré d'as et un roi pour moi.

Les 3 autres : Putain !

Soma grand sourire : encore gagné !

_Les 3 grognent en cœur ! _

Soma : Bah quoi ? Ca va pas?

Sword : Tu ne tricherais pas par hasard car j'ai un as de cœur dans mon jeu, et il n'y a que 4 as dans un jeu de cartes.

Kanna : Soma !

Soma : Quoi?

Ios : On peut savoir où t'as trouvé d'autres cartes ?

Soma : Comme ça !

_Avec un grand sourire, Soma crée les cartes qu'il a besoin avec les anti-techniques des ténèbres._

Kanna : Tricheur !

Soma : Non, démon.

Sword : A moitié seulement, t'a vu la couleur de tes ailes déjà ?

Soma : Pas fait gaffe.

Sword : Blanche comme les ailes des emplumés.

Ios : Sword !

Sword : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai un démon avec des ailes blanches c'est pas courant, c'est comme les anges avec des ailes noirs.

Kanna : Bah quoi ! J'ai la classe au moins !

Soma : Ouais c'est vrai, au moins ça fait peur, moi c'est ridicule.

Prisca qui entra en entendant la phrase de Soma : Non pas ridicule, seulement que toi et Kanna êtes le juste milieu des 2 espèces alors que Sword et Ios non.

Les 2 concerné : Sympa !

(NdSyt : c'est qui les 2 concerné/NdDP: Ios et Sword /NdSyt : ah oki)

Sword : Je préfère être entièrement démon que d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec cet emplumé.

Ios : J'en ai autant à ton service !

Prisca : Hé les 2 têtes de mule, vous êtes frère donc vous avez dans le sang un peu de nature angélique pour Sword et démoniaque pour Ios.

Les 2 : Oh non!

_Re fou rire de Kanna, suivit de près par Soma ! _

Soma : Ca va pas être facile pour vous 2 de vous considérer comme frère.

_Prisca était repartie. les 2 soupirent._

Ios : Bon, on reprend la partie et sans tricher !

Soma : Ok.

Sword : Qui distribue ?

Ios : Moi.

_Ios distribuent les cartes ._

Soma : 2 !

Kanna : une !

Sword : 3 !

Ios : J'en prends 2 !

Kanna: Quinte flush ! La plus haute figure !

Soma : Suite royale en trèfle.

Sword : Carré de 7 avec une dame.

Kanna : Bah Ios ! Tu dis plus rien !

Ios : Nan ! J'ai encore perdu !

Les 3 autres : Pas de chance !

Sword : Qui pose la question à Ios ?  
Soma : Dis moi Ios quand tu allais sur terre étant gamin tu venais faire quoi?

(NdDP : la question qui se retourne contre moi /NdSyt : Bah oui/NdDP : C'est la vengeance du bavoir / NdSyt : J'y pensai plus mais oui/ NdDP : Gnagnagna ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te répondre / NdSyt : Je sais pas cherche/ NdDP: Je reviens je vais me chercher du gâteau / NdSyt : Imagine Ios petit pas très angélique vu que s'il vient sur terre sans permission il doit avoir des idées pas gentilles en tête/ NdDP: ok bonne idée, j'ai fini mon gâteau c'était bon / NdSyt : moi il y a longtemps que je l'ai fini le mien/ NdDP: miam / NdDuo: j'ai faim / NdHeero: hn /NdDuo : Hee-chan /NDSyt : on revient à notre délire sur Devil Devil, on en fera un gundam si tu veux quand on aura fini celui là )

_Ios soupira car là, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire ! _

Ios très mal à l'aise : Eh bien... je...

Sword: Oui tu quoi ?

Ios : gros soupir : Je venais m'amuser un peu avec d'autres enfants. Et je faisais une descente dans les boulangeries.

_Ios rouge de honte _

Soma : Ios était un gourmand on dirait.

Kanna : C'est quoi ton gâteau préféré ?

Sword : Ouais ! Dis le nous !

Ios encore plus rouge : Les religieuses.

Soma : Etonnant pour un ange, un gâteau en rapport avec l'église.

_Re fou rire de Kanna._

Ios : Oh ça va!

Sword : Bah quoi, t'a pas à avoir honte, moi c'est les éclairs que je kif et alors.

Ios: ...

_Kanna calmé. _

Kanna : Moi ce sont les tartes aux fraises !

Soma : Moi ce sont les gâteaux au kiwi.

(NdSyt : pas net le Soma/ NdDP : bah quoi c'est bon les kiwis ! Surtout sur de la pâte sablée avec de la crème pâtissière / NdSyt : si tu le dis, moi je préfère le fruit comme ça/ NdDP : moi gourmande dans l'âme / NdSyt : Bon la suite / NdDP : oui)

_Sur ses considérations pâtissières, un petit tour du côté des parents._

Prisca : Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose mon chéri ?

Baal relevant le nez des résultats : Ces donnés sont vraiment bizarres. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Shiva : Ah et pourquoi ?

_Baal se grattant le menton_.

Baal : Et bien... Les variables des garçons fluctuent sans cesse, et en même temps suivent des tracés identiques, à la limite de la fusion !

( NdDP : J'invente j'suis pas médecin moi / NdSyt : oki )

Prisca : Ah et c'est pas normal ?

Baal : Prisca ! Là, tu me déçois, tu t'y connais aussi ! Alors non, c'est pas normal !

Prisca : Oui, mais je voulais confirmation c'est tout.

Baal : J'aime mieux ça !

_Et il l'embrassa. _

Shiva : Et à quoi vous vous référez ?

Prisca : Aux examens qu'avait fait Baal sur les garçons après leur naissance. Ils avaient chacun des courbes différentes. Sword et Kanna avaient les plus élevé car étant les plus actifs et Soma et Ios les plus basses, étant plus calme que leurs aînés.

Prisca : Mais maintenant c'est plus le cas, Ios et Soma qui devraient être calme sont les plus déchaîné, Sword est un véritable agneaux par moment et Kanna est mort de rire la plupart du temps.

Shiva : Pas besoin d'examen pour se dire que c'est inquiétant !

Baal : Tu l'as dit !

Prisca : Mais, on fait quoi alors pour les rendre normaux ?

Baal : Si je le savais, ma puce, je serais pas si inquiet.

Prisca : Attend Sword vient de me donner une idée, avec le fait qu'il cherche à avoir son propre corps, tu crois pas que ça pourrait arranger les choses ?

Baal : Il faudrait reconstituer deux corps alors ! Un pour Sword et un pour Ios.

Shiva : Ca va pas être facile !

Prisca : Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons en ce moment.

Baal : Bon bah, on a plus qu'à se mettre au boulot !

Shiva : Et comment on fait ?

Baal : La magie et la science !

Prisca : Sword a déjà l'œuf démoniaque.

Baal : Oui mais ça sera pas assez pour 2 !

Prisca : Non, c'est sur mais ça règle le problème pour Sword.

Baal : Là tu marque un point !

Prisca : I am the queen of the world.

Baal soupire (NdDP : elle aussi faut l'examiner) : De plus, Sword est un démon donc il faut une grande quantité d'énergie démoniaque, par rapport à Ios. Quant à Ios, il va lui falloir une grande quantité d'énergie divine.

Prisca : On trouve ça où de l'énergie divine ?

Baal : A toi de me le dire mon ange !

Prisca : Je sais pas moi, au près de dieu ou d'autre ange.

Shiva : Aïeaïeaïe ! Ça va pas être de la tarte !

(NdDP : encore un gâteau / NdSyt : t'a faim ma parole/ NdDP : non mais les gars parlaient de gâteau / NdSyt : ;p c'est vrai)

Prisca : Les seuls anges dans le coin sont moi et Shekil.

Shiva : Pitié pas lui !

Prisca: Pourquoi ? Il est pas méchant.

_Shiva soupire de désespoir._

Prisca : Qu'est ce qu'a encore fait mon neveu ?

_Prisca prend un air colérique._

Shiva blême : Ton neveu ?

Prisca : Bah quoi ? Oui Shekil est mon neveu. Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Shiva : Oublie ça ! (NdDP : Drapeau blanc ! ) En tout cas, si tu dis ça à l'un de tes fils, tu l'achève !

Prisca : Ah oui lequel ?

Baal : Je crois qu'il parle de Sword. Y a qu'a voir comment il est avec Ios !

Shiva : Oui aussi… Non je pensais plutôt a Ios.

Prisca : Ah pourquoi ?

(NdSyt : Prisca, pas maligne quand elle s'y met/ NdDP : j'vois ça !)

Shiva : Ios était le supérieur de Shekil !

Prisca : Oui ça je le savais mais, car il y a un mais c'est ça.

Shiva : Il a Ios en adoration et le colle tout le temps. Ios en marre par moment mais gentil comme il est, il dit rien.

Prisca : Quoi ? Mais il a perdu les pédales le pauvre Shekil

Baal : Est-ce qu'il sait, au moins, que Ios est son cousin ?

Prisca : Je sais pas, il faudrait savoir qui les garçons ont mit au courant de l'histoire.

Shiva : Je vais leur demander.

_Shiva alla donc dans la pièce des garçons et les trouva en train de s'engueuler._

(NdDP : Ça change pas ! )

Shiva : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Sword : C'est Soma qui continue de tricher depuis tout à l'heure ou alors il veut pas répondre quand il perd.

Soma : Pas vrai mais vous allez me lâcher oui !

Ios : Arrête Soma, t'es en tort !

Shiva gros soupir : Vous pouvez arrêter une minute ?

Kanna : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sword : Ouais, vu ta tête on dirait que quelqu'un est mort.

Shiva : Très drôle! Vos parents, ainsi que moi même, aimerions savoir à combien de personne vos avez fait part de vos découvertes. Et surtout à qui !

Soma : Euh une, Nanami, car avec Kanna on pensait quelle serait la seule a pouvoir l'annoncer à Sword sans qu'il y ait trop dégât matériel vu qu'il fait tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

Shiva : Sword ? Décidément j'aurais tout entendu ! Enfin, merci les gars. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

Kanna : Eh ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Soma : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Crache le morceau on veut savoir la suite.

_Shiva soupira et quitta la pièce_.

Sword : Shiva revient ! Et merde ! Il s'est barré. Bon, on fait quoi ? On reste ici à s'engueuler ou on suit Shiva discrètement et on espionne les vieux ?

Les 3 autres : On espionne !

(NdDP : de vrai sales gosses/ NdSyt : oui mais trop chou)

_Les 4 garçons suivirent alors discrètement Shiva, mais ce dernier les avait quand même repéré et cela depuis le début mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. _

Prisca : Bon alors tu as appris quoi ?

Shiva par télépathie : **Attends Prisca, les garçons m'ont suivi ! **

Prisca même mode : **Ok, et pourquoi ?**

Shiva idem : **Ils en ont marre, faut bien qu'ils s'occupent !**

Baal idem : **A quoi vous jouez tous les 2 !**

Prisca idem : **Comme on dit, il faut que jeunesse se passe.**

Shiva idem : **Tes 4 petits monstres m'ont suivi pour espionner un peu !**

Baal idem : **C'est pas le moment ! Bon, je m'en occupe.**

_Baal sortit pour faire diversion, de façon à éloigner les gamins. _

Sword aux 3 autres : Ils nous prennent pour des cons ma parole on a tout entendu a 3 km a la ronde de leur conversation.

_Baal arrivant derrière eux . _

Baal : Oui, bah, vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner jouer aux cartes !

Sword : Mais bien sur le vieux, bon, vous nous cacher quoi encore comme mauvaise news, Shekil est notre oncle aussi pendant qu'on y est après Shiva.

Baal qui hurle : PRISCA !

Prisca : Quoi?

Baal: Tu t'en occupes car moi j'en peux plus !

_Elle arrive en courant._

Prisca : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

_Baal les laisse dans le couloir, visiblement à bout._

Prisca : Bon, il se passe quoi encore pour arriver à mettre Baal dans cet état ?

Kanna : On veut savoir ce que vous nous cachez !

Prisca : Rien, mais rien du tout.

Soma : Alors pourquoi Baal a changé de tête quand Sword a dit en déconnant que Shekil était peut être notre oncle ?

Prisca : Euh pas votre oncle, votre cousin.

_Les 4 sous le choc._

Sword et Ios en cœur : NNNNNOOOOOONNNNN !

_Kanna repique un fou rire. Prisca se dirigea vers la porte d'entré car elle avait entendu quelqu'un frapper. _

Prisca : Oui, bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Sword qui avait vu la personne : NANAMI ? Qu'est ce que tu fous-là ?

Nanami : Bah et toi ?

Sword : Euh je crois que je suis chez mes parents, où je sais pas ? Mais chez mes parents c'est sur.

Nanami : QUOI !

_Kanna, remis de sa crise de fou rire suite à l'annonce de Prisca, arrive à la porte, alerté par ces cris . _

Kanna : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Sword : Nanami est devant la porte.

Prisca : Euh oui, entrez jeune fille se sera plus simple pour discuter.

Kanna : Nanami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nanami : Eh bien, en fait, je suis à la recherche de Nana. Elle s'est sauvée, et en même temps j'espérais vous retrouver aussi.

Sword : Ah et... Mais c'est la maison du vieux que je vois à coté ?

Prisca : Le vieux ?

Kanna : Notre père adoptif.

Prisca : Ah! Ah oui c'est vrai c'est la maison ou Baal et moi, nous vous avions laissés, Soma et toi.

_Kanna lève les yeux au ciel, sa mère est désespérante ! Baal remit de ses émotions, débarque à son tour. _

Baal : Et c'est qui cette Nana ?

Sword : Le Batcat que le vieux a recueilli.

_Soma et Ios arrivent entre 2 toujours sous forme astrale._

Nanami : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Soma : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à gueuler cette gonzesse ?

(NdSyt : Soma le dur est de retour/ NdDP : Sword et Soma dans la même pièce ça fait d étincelles / NdSyt : c'est clair)

Ios : Nanami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nanami : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !

_Nanami complètement hystérique ! _

Sword : Bon, il va falloir tout expliquer à la jolie demoiselle, sinon je sens que je vais être encore martyriser moi. Bon en réalité Soma, Kanna, Ios et moi, nous somme frères. Prisca qui t'a ouvert est notre mère, un ange, Baal là bas est notre père un démon, Shiva que tu vois pour la première fois notre oncle et le pire de tout, Shekil est notre cousin. Soma et Kanna ont vécu sur terre pendant 15 ans, Ios au paradis même s'il se tirait parfois et moi en enfer. C'est clair ou il te faut plus de détail Nanami.

_Sword était resté très calme pendant la description de la situation, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Soma qui commençait à perdre patience devant tout le bla bla. re fou rire de Kanna en voyant la tête de Nanami. _

Ios : Et c'est reparti !

_Ios en avait visiblement ras-le-bol ! _

Prisca : Qu'est ce qu'il y mademoiselle, vous semblez perdu ?

Nanami : Quand on vous annonce un truc pareil, y a de quoi être perdue ! Et pourquoi Ios et Soma ressemblent à des fantômes ?

Prisca : C'est pour qu'il puisse parler avec nous sans qu'il ait à changer tout le temps avec Kanna et Sword, et pis ils l'ont fait d'eux même, nous n'y sommes pour rien.

Nanami : Ah !

_Baal se rapprochant pour mieux la détailler. _

Baal : Alors c'est toi la petite amie de Soma !

(NdDP : Baal et son tact naturel ! )

_Soma se rue sur son père mais passe à travers._

Soma : De quoi tu te mêles l'amoureux des emplumés, je t'ai pas sonné!

Kanna toujours mort de rire: Olé !

Shiva : Bon les garçons, vous arrêtez vos bêtises un peu.

Nanami rouge de honte : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Moi, être amoureuse de lui ! C'est juste un ami d'enfance !

Ios : C'est ce qu'on dit !

Soma : Tu vas la fermer l'emplumé.

_Soma attrape Ios et l'étrangle. _

(NdSyt : bah ils sont tous les 2 sous la même forme)

Baal : SUFFIT !

Tout le monde s'arrête immédiatement.

Kanna : Bah quoi ?

Baal: Oh toi t'y mets pas !

_Soma ne lâchait toujours pas Ios._

Prisca : Soma arrête, tu vas pas devenir un autre Sword quand même.

Soma : m'en fout !

Baal soupirant et contenant sa colère au maximum : Ca suffit vous 2 !

_Il tendit sa main vers Soma et l'écarta d'Ios en le tirant par le col._

Sword : Soma arrête, Ios est ton frère même s'il m'énerve parfois, je n'irai pas jusqu'à le tuer.

Soma : Et avant tu voulais faire quoi ?

Sword : Avant je savais pas, Soma lâche-le !

Ios : merci vous deux ! _Se tourne vers Soma. _Dis donc t'as de la poigne maintenant !

_Nanami se demande où elle est tombée. Tout le monde sursaute quand ils entendent un drôle de son MIAOU !_

Nana : Miaou !

Sword : C'est bon le Batcat, on t'a entendu et reconnu surtout.

Ios : Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

_Mal de gorge pour Ios._

Kanna : Va savoir !

Nanami : Nana ?

Nana : Chalut.

Nanami complètement ahurie : Elle parle !

Nana : Bah oui, où est le problème ?

Nanami bouche bée : ...

Sword passe la main devant Nanami: Hou hou, toujours là ?

_Pas de réaction._

Baal : Mais pourquoi vous vous extasiez devant un batcat ?

Soma : Excuse mais elle n'en a jamais vu auparavant.

Baal : Eh ben, on est pas sortit de l'auberge !

Soma : Tu l'as dit, si elle s'extasie comme ça devant le batcat, ça va donner quoi si elle va au paradis, faire une ballade parmi les emplumés.

Baal empoignant le batcat : On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi ? Et par où t'es rentré d'abord ?

Nana : Bah maître Shiva m'avait demandé de surveiller Ioch et Chword, comme il avait dichparut, je cuis aller les chercher. La fenêtre était ouverte et j'ai entendu Choma et Ioch che dichputer alors je chuis entrée.

Baal : Par l'enfer ! Qui a laissé la fenêtre ouverte !

Prisca : Désolé mon chéri, mais il faisait trop chaud.

Soma : Quel mère !

_Baal soupira puis se tourne vers Shiva. _

Baal : C'est ton chat, tu t'en occupe !

Shiva : Bon ok j'ai compris. _Se tourne vers le batcat_. Tu n'as plus besoin de surveiller les garçons, ils sont entre de bonne mains si je puis dire.

Nana : Mais moi alors je fais quoi ?

Kanna : Va manger tes croquettes !

Nana mord Kanna au mollet : Méchant !

Kanna : Aieuuuuuu !

Soma : Hé le matou miteux, tu lâches mon frangin ou tu as affaire à moi.

_Il empoigne le pauvre batcat et l'envoie valdinguer par la fenêtre toujours ouverte._

(NdSyt : il fait comment il est toujours sous forme astral)

Nanami qui a retrouvé l'usage de la parole : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pauvre bête !

Soma : T'a pas vu ce qu'elle a fait a Kanna. Tu crois que j'aurai dû la laisser le mordre.

_Soma et Nanami partent dans une grande discussion très envenimée où Soma lève le ton de plus en plus jusqu'à se mettre en colère._

Kanna, Ios, Baal, Shiva, Sword, Prisca en cœur : Et c'est reparti !

Shiva : Qui intervient ?

Sword : Pas moi je passe mon tour.

Kanna et Ios : Idem !

Prisca : Bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais.

_Prisca intervient au bon moment car elle rattrapa la main de Soma qui allait gifler Nanami pour qu'elle se taise. _

Prisca : Non mais ça va pas ! Depuis quand on frappe les jeunes filles, mon garçon.

Soma : Oh lâches-moi, t'es pas ma mère!

Baal : Crois-moi mon grand, elle l'est !

Soma : Foutez moi la paix bordel, je me demande encore pourquoi on est allé au paradis, si j'avais su ce qui se serait passé, je serai resté sur terre.

Baal : Bon Soma, tu la fermes ! Y en a marre !

_Baal utilisa la même technique pour calmer Soma, que pour Sword, un peu plus tôt. _

Sword : Balaise le père, je sais ce que je dis, j'y ai eu droit. Bon maintenant que Soma est calmé, si on allait cherché le pauvre batcat et qu'on lui racontait tout, il a bien le droit non, après le vol plané qu'il a eu.

Shiva : Je rêve ! Sword l'ami des bêtes !

Prisca : Non, Soma dans la même pièce que Sword qui le rend gentil.

Sword : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut même pas être gentil sans raison apparente, et bordel, je vais chercher le matou, au moins vous arrêterez de me prendre la tête avec Soma, à plus.

_Sword sortit de la maison et commença à chercher le chat._

Kanna : Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Prisca : Nous, on va chercher un moyen de vous séparer car la situation devient impossible, et vous les jeunes vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Baal : Et pas de conneries !

Kanna : De toute façon, Soma est HS !

Ios : Qui à soif ?

_Nanami et Kanna regardèrent bizarrement Ios. _

Kanna : Comment peux-tu avoir soif alors que tu es immatériel ?

Nanami : Moi je veux bien un peu d'eau !

Prisca : Bon dieu, ils perdent tous la tête ma parole.

Shiva : Trouvons vite une solution alors.

Baal : Allons bosser alors !

Prisca : Oui, tu viens Shiva.

_Shiva accompagna le couple et laissa les 3 jeunes ensembles._

Nanami : Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Il est grand non, et c'est lui qui dit toujours qu'il peut se débrouiller seul !  
Kanna : Faut dire qu'il en met du temps pour retrouver le chat !

Soma qui reprend ses esprits : Il se passe quoi?

Ios, Nanami, Kanna : Rien !

Soma : Sans blague et il est où notre démon préféré.

Nanami : Bah justement, on se demande où il est !

Soma : Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller le chercher, il a du vouloir faire le malin et il doit être dans une situation pas possible comme d'hab.

_Kanna soupire. _

Kanna : Bon, je vais voir, car si Ios et toi sortez, et qu'on vous voit dans cet état, c'est sûr qu'on va se faire repérer !

_Et il sort._

Soma : Bon on fait quoi en attendant.

_Il se tourna vers les 2 autres qui le regardaient surpris._

Nanami : Ca va Soma ?

Soma : Oui pourquoi?

Ios : Nanami est juste surprise que tu sois si calme et moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour Sword !

Soma : Je sais pas si vous l'aviez oublié mais on est frère et je m'inquiète toujours pour ma famille.

Nanami : Quoi ! Tout à l'heure, tu tentais d'étrangler Ios alors que c'est ton frère aussi !

Soma : Je rigolais, ça se voyait pas ?

_Ios se massant la gorge. _

Ios et Nanami: NON !

Soma : Bon je me tire alors, si personne ne comprend mon humour.

_Soma sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers son ancienne en espérant trouver du calme._

Ios en regardant la porte : Il devient impossible ! _Se tournant vers Nanami_. Tu devrais peut être rentrer.

Nanami : Non je reste, je veux savoir ce qui se passe et vous aidez si possible.

_Nanami sortit de la pièce et alla dans celle où se trouvaient les parents des garçons._

(NdSyt : tout le monde se tire/ NdDP : j'vois ça ! )

_Nanami voyant les 3 adultes occupés voulu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient._

Nanami : Vous faites quoi?

Baal légèrement de mauvais poil car il n'aime pas être dérangé quand il bosse : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Nanami : Rien je voulais voir ce que vous faisiez, Soma et Kanna sont parti. Kanna pour chercher Sword et Soma car il était pas content qu'on ne comprenne pas son humour.

Shiva : C'était quoi la blague ?

Nanami : Il a voulu nous faire croire qu'il avait étranglé Ios en rigolant.

Baal très sarcastique : Quel humour ! Ça fait peur !

Prisca : Oui mais il est parti où ?

Nanami : Aucune idée.

Baal vraiment de mauvais poil maintenant : De mieux en mieux !

Prisca : Calme-toi mon chéri, il ne doit pas être parti loin je pense.

Baal hors de lui, il criait : Il a intérêt ! Si on veut mener à bien notre projet, il nous les faut tous sous la main !

Nanami : Quel projet? Si vous voulez les utiliser comme des objets, c'est hors de question que je vous aide.

Shiva : Du calme petite ! On ne veut en rien les utiliser comme des objets. On va juste tenter de leur rendre leur corps ! Donc, ce que Baal veut dire. _Il jette un regard noir à son frère_. C'est qu'il nous les faut sous le coude pour commencer l'expérience quand nous serons prêts.

Nanami : Ah je préfère!

_Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, le regard de Shiva ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça._

(NdDP : normal c un démon !)

Prisca : Nanami, ma chérie pourrais-tu aller chercher Ios on va essayer avec lui puisqu'il est là.

Nanami : Oui bien sur.

_Elle sortit. Nanami entra dans la salle, où Ios se faisait une réussite._

Ios : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nanami : Tes parents veulent te voir pour essayer de te rendre ton corps.

Ios très surpris : Quoi !

Nanami : C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en tout cas mais je suis pas rassuré.

Ios : Bon, j'y vais. On verra bien.

Nanami : Fais attention.

Ios smile : Ne t'en fait pas.

_Et il sortit. Arrivé dans le labo, il ne voit que Baal dans la pièce. _

Ios : Où sont Shiva et Prisca ?

_Baal se retourne._

Baal : Ils se préparent, installe-toi sur la table, s'il te plait.

_Ios obtempéra, Prisca et Shiva entrèrent à ce moment là._

Prisca : Bon, j'espère qu'il est prêt.

Baal lui montrant la table : Constates par toi-même chérie !

_Prisca s'avança vers Ios._

Prisca : Oui, il a l'air d'être prêt.

Ios : A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

Prisca : Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Ios n'en est pas convaincu, Prisca le voit à ces yeux._

Prisca : Douterais-tu de la parole d'un ange ?

Ios : Un ange et 2 démons vont tenter une expérience sur moi, sans me donner aucune explication. Donc, je crois avoir le droit de douter un peu, non?

Prisca : C'est vrai mais tu oublies le statut que j'avais avant alors fait ce qu'on te dit.

_Les yeux de l'ange devenaient menaçants et Ios préféra ne pas discuter davantage._

Baal : Bon bah, on va pouvoir commencer ! Prisca, endors le s'il te plait !

Prisca : Oui bien sur

_Elle utilisa la même technique que Baal pour Sword et Soma._

Shiva : Et maintenant ?

Prisca : Maintenant, on prie pour que ça marche

Baal : Ca c'est ta partie chérie !

Prisca : Oui mon amour.

Baal : Bon, au boulot ! Prêts ?

Prisca et Shiva : Oui.

Baal : Alors en place !

_Prisca se plaça en face d'Ios, Baal à sa droite, et Shiva à sa gauche._

(NdDP : Athéna Exclamation / NdSyt : arrête Saint Seya / NdDP : Désolé mais ça me fait penser à la position pour cette attaque ! J'ai trop vu le clip avec la zic de Nighwish ! Trop beau / NdSyt : XD / NdDP : nyark ! Revenons à nos moutons / NdSyt : oui, il est où mamours ?)

Baal : On fait comme j'ai dit, Prisca, tu commence. Concentre ta magie pour reconstituer son corps. Shiva et moi t'apporterons l'énergie démoniaque nécessaire. Ce qui est négligeable par rapport à l'énergie que tu devras déployer. Est-ce clair ?

Prisca : Oui.

Baal : Shiva ?

_Shiva hoche la tête._

Baal : Bon, alors on commence. Après toi Prisca !

_Prisca commença alors à concentrer son énergie tout en chantant une incantation. Elle dirigea cette énergie sur Ios, qui en fut totalement baigné. Shiva et Baal se concentrèrent à leur tour, en récitant une incantation. La concentration de magie était palpable dans la pièce, ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. _

Nanami : Je peux vous aider !

(NdDP : voilà la fouteuse de merde / NdSyt : hé oui trop tentant / NdDP : Je t'ai tendu une perche / NdSyt : oui, à peine / NdDP : nyark ! )

_L'entrée peu discrète de Nanami les déconcentra. Prisca perdit une partie de sa concentration au moment le plus décisif de l'expérience, et au lieu que Ios est un corps d'ados, il se retrouva avec celui d'un enfant de 5 ans_

Baal : MERDE ! _Se retourne vers Nanami_. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ! _furieux_

Nanami : Gomen, je voulais pas vous déranger.

Prisca dont la colère montait aussi : C'est fait et maintenant regarde le résultat.

_Prisca s'écarta et laissa Nanami constater les dégâts qu'elle avait faits._

Nanami : Oh, c'est qui ce gamin ?

Shiva contenant sa colère : Ce gamin n'est autre qu'Ios. Comme tu le vois, ton arrivée fracassante a fait beaucoup de dégâts !

Nanami : Gomen nasai.

_Nanami retenait les larmes qui lui venaient car elle savait qu'elles ne serviraient à rien pour s'excuser auprès des 3 adultes. Baal grogna et se dirigea vers Ios qui dormait toujours._

Baal : C'est malin ! Comment on va faire maintenant ! Créer un corps, ça va, mais le faire vieillir plus vite, c'est un autre tour de main !

Prisca : Et moi je n'ai plus suffisamment de force pour le faire, je peux aider à faire celui de Sword mais c'est tout.

Nanami : Gomen nasai.

Shiva : Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt, ça devient agaçant !

(NdDP : lui aussi s'énerve / NdSyt : tu m'étonnes )

_Du coté de Sword._

Sword : Putain ! Où est ce qu'il a atterri ce putain de batcat ?

Il entend soudain un bruissement dans un buisson derrière lui.

Sword : Sors de là matou miteux.

Batcat : D'accord mais me frappe pas, l'atterrissage a été suffisamment douloureux !

Sword : Ok ok, mais on rentre avant que les autres ne se fassent du souci.

Batcat: Ok ! _Après un instant d'hésitation_. Euh... Chword ?

Sword : Oui ?

Batcat : Tu peux me porter, me chuis fait mal à la patte.

Sword : Bon d'accord, mais c'est tout

Batcat : Ok !

_Sword prit le batcat délicatement dans ses bras _(oO)_ et commença le retour a la maison, ou plutôt là où habitait ses parents biologiques._

( NdDP : Délicatement / NdSyt : vi, je me demande encore comme ça se fait qu'il connaît ce terme )

_Sur le chemin de retour, ils croisèrent Kanna. _

Kanna : C'est pas trop tôt ! Où t'étais ?

Sword : Parti cherché le petit monstre qui s'est fait mal après son vol plané.

_Kanna parut étonné et regarda le Batcat qui ronronnait._

Kanna : T'es sûr que c'est un démon ce chat !

Sword : Malheureusement oui, mais vu comment le vieux le traitait, on dirait qu'il est devenu plus chat que démon.

Kanna : Faut croire ! On rentre ?

Sword : Euh oui.

_Ils rentrèrent à la maison pour trouver un Nanami en pleurs ! _

Kanna : Nanami ?

A suivre …

Syt : Et on coupe en plein milieu mais faut bien non ? On va pas tout raconté non plus, il faut garder quelques mystères.

Petit Ios tirant sur la chemise d'une des auteur : Dit Syt sont où mes frères ?

Syt : bah ils vont revenir.  
DP : Ouais dans le prochain chap avec d'autres emmerdes.

Sword : Une question on vous a fait quoi ?  
Syt : bah rien on vous aime bien c'est tout.

Baal : Qu'est ce que ça serait si elles vous aimaient pas.

Syt : Bah vous le serrez avec Shekil ! En plus si je ne dis pas de bêtise on a nos guest star qui arrivent le chapitre suivant. Devinez qui, un indice, 2 bombes de chez bombes et qui sont des bishos qu'ont adore aussi emmerdé avec Darky !  
DP : Bon arrête sinon tu va tout dire. A la prochaine en espérant ne pas mettre aussi longtemps.

Syt : Ouais on a aussi les g-boys a allez up il me semble :).

Sword : LACHEZ NOUS ET A LA PROCHAINE.

Petit Ios : Laissez des reviews onegai.


End file.
